Love will Find a Way
by Arwennicole
Summary: Andros had his heart broken. Will he be able to recover or will he be alone forever? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Love will Find a Way

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers._ I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: Andros went back to KO-35 to try to start over after his engagement was broken off. Is there a way Andros will be able to find love and happiness again? Or will he turn back to his old ways?**

Love will Find a Way

Chapter 1: Moving On

Andros came home and he found that the house seemed empty. "Ashley?" He called. Only silence answered him. He went upstairs towards their room. "Ashley," he called again. He went into their room and saw that her clothes were gone along with some other things. On his pillow he found a note along with the engagement ring. He picked up the note and he sat down on the bed.

_Andros,_

_You know the hardest thing I could ever say was 'Goodbye'. I have to say it again this time. I can't go through with what's going to happen tomorrow. By the time you read this, I should be on a plane heading towards New York to the fashion school I was accepted to._

_It's not you, Andros. Don't think I did this because you did something wrong, because you didn't. You've done nothing wrong. I thought this was better than telling it to you face to face, because I couldn't bear to see your expression change._

_I love you Andros. I always will, but I just can't marry you._

_Love always,_

_Ashley_

Andros felt a lump go up into his throat. He didn't know what to do, he felt so numb. He couldn't breathe, think, or even move. "I gave up everything for her…" he told himself. He closed his eyes. "I gave up everything…" he repeated. He stood up and he punched the nearest wall. "HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME!?" He shouted. Andros sat down on the floor and he stared at the note. "How could she leave me like this?" He asked.

**(Three Days Later)**

"What will you do now?" Karone asked. Andros put the rest of his stuff on the new Megaship.

"Go back to KO-35," he replied.

He pushed his hair out of his face. "Request if I could get my job back as a general," he added. Karone sighed as she hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Andros hugged her back. "It's not your fault," he murmured. He closed his eyes. "You just stay here," he added. Karone nodded her head slowly and Andros let her go. She kissed his cheek and watched as he got onto the ship and he went back to KO-35.

**(KO-35)**

Andros stood in front of Kinwon. "Commander, request to return to base," he stated. Kinwon no longer saw a smile on his face.

"What about your marriage to Ashley?" He asked.

Andros swallowed the lump in his throat. "There is no longer a marriage, sir," Andros replied. Kinwon saw that Andros had gone back to his old soldiering ways.

"Your request to return to the base has been granted. Welcome back to the base, General Andros," he answered.

**(Two Days Later)**

Andros watched as the new cadets were going through the training field. "How's our new team?" Zhane asked. Andros glanced at Zhane before looking back at the cadets.

"Could still use some work," he replied.

Zhane cleared his throat. "Your sister called. She wants to know why you haven't been answering her," he informed. Andros wrote down a few things before answering.

"I've been busy," he answered.

"Andros…"

"Zhane, don't you dare get started on me. I'm not in the mood."

Andros dismissed the cadets. "Andros, you don't need to shut us all out," Zhane pointed out. He just walked up the hill, trying to ignore him. "Don't punish us for what Ashley did…" Zhane started. Andros spun around and punched him hard.

"Don't mention her name around me. _Ever_ again! I never want to hear her name again!" Andros snapped.

Zhane wiped the blood from his lip. "I gave up everything for her, Zhane! I gave up my position on KO-35, my life on KO-35. I gave it all up so I could be with her! This is how she repaid me!" he snapped. Andros punched the tree that was beside him and he felt the sharp pain go through his hand, but he ignored the pain.

"Andros…" Zhane started.

"Just leave me alone, Zhane. I just want to be left alone."

Zhane nodded his head slowly as he turned and left Andros alone. Andros stared at the ground with tears finally falling down his face. He placed his head in his hands and he cried silently by himself. He just didn't understand why Ashley did this to him. He wanted forever, but she refused to give it. She knew how hard it was for him to open up and she shot him down. Andros had no idea of what to do next.


	2. Invitation

Chapter 2: Invitation

Andros sighed as he sat at his desk. "Mail call!" Zhane announced when he walked into the room.

"Do you ever knock?" He asked.

"Then where's the fun in that?" Zhane answered with another question.

Andros rolled his eyes and stood up. Zhane grinned as he grabbed Andros's chair and sat in it. "Okay, what do we have here today?" He asked.

"What is with you and stealing my chairs?" He asked.

"They're comfortable," he replied.

Andros sighed and he sat on the desk. "Okay, what's in the mail today" He asked. Zhane looked through some things.

"Meetings, meetings, meetings, oh look, more meetings," Zhane replied.

"Figures," Andros muttered.

Zhane looked at the last piece. "Hold up, something interesting here," he informed. He opened it and started reading. "Generals Zhane and Andros, you are welcomed to attend the Ambassador's party Friday night at 7:30," he informed.

"I'll pass," Andros answered.

"Come on It'll be fun"

"No…I have work to do."

Andros got up to get some stuff from the shelf on the other side of the room.

"Come on It'll be fun!"

"No…I have work to do."

Andros got up to get some stuff from the shelf on the other side of the room. "Come on Andros Free drinks, free food, I bet there are some gorgeous girls there too," he added. Andros rolled his eyes.

"No thanks," he muttered.

Zhane walked over and he wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders. "Andros, I know you miss her," he commented. Andros stayed quiet. "It was three months ago," he pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," Andros answered.

"Then come to this party."

"I have work to do."

"Work can wait."

Andros sat in his chair and he looked at his desk. "Andros stop moping around!" Zhane insisted.

"Zhane I just can't forget Ashley just like that!" Andros answered.

"I'm not telling you to go out and get married! I'm telling you to go to a party and have fun."

"Will you get off my back if I go?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll go."

Andros sighed as he pushed his hair out of his face.

**(Andros's Apartment)**

Andros threw his jacket off and he pulled his hair out of the half-ponytail it was in. He threw his shirt off, throwing it in the hamper as he got ready for a shower. He sighed when his com link went off. "Andros It's Francesca, haven't heard from you in a few days. I'm getting worried, call me," the caller insisted.

"Oh yeah I'll do that as soon as I can," he muttered.

He made a gesture to shoot the com link. "Sorry did Hell freeze over?" He muttered. He went into the bathroom and took his well needed shower. He pressed his forehead against the wall and let out a sigh. "My life is over," he muttered.

After the shower, Andros came out wearing a pair of sweatpants, but didn't bother throwing on another shirt. He sat on the couch and he looked over some paperwork. He looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Andros!" Francesca called.

"Shit," he muttered.

He got up and grabbed his shirt. He walked over to the door and opened it. "There you are! I was worried when you didn't call me back," she commented.

"I've been busy," he said through his teeth.

Francesca had shoulder-length sandy-blonde hair, green eyes, she was wearing black boots, a knee-length silver skirt, a white shirt, and she had her hair back in a ponytail.

She smiled and walked in. "What a mess!" She gasped. Andros pressed his forehead against the doorframe.

"Please come in…" he muttered.

She smiled. "So, I hear you've been invited to the Ambassador's party?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well, I'm free that Friday."

Andros bit back the urge to groan at her offer. "It'll be fun," she commented.

"I'd rather go with Zhane," he muttered to himself.  
"What?"

"Nothing."

Francesca walked over and she sat in his lap. "Come on, just have a little fun," she insisted.

"Francesca, I've told you a thousand times, I'm not interested," he answered.

She giggled. "Yeah right. I'll see you Friday," she informed. She kissed his cheek and ran out. Karone came in when Francesca ran by her.

"Well, that was interesting," she commented.

Andros let out a sigh. "I'm in hell, Karone," he informed. Karone walked over and she sat next to him. "I must be in hell," he added.

"If you're in hell then I'm there too," she answered.

She rubbed his shoulders. "You'll be okay," she assured him. Andros sighed and tilted his head back.

"How am I going to survive Friday?" He asked.

"You will, don't worry," she replied.

"I hope so, Karone, I really do hope so."


	3. Alana

Chapter 3: Alana

Andros sighed as he looked around at the party. "Aw come on, Andros, cheer up," Zhane insisted. Andros looked over at the former Silver Ranger.

"Zhane, you would be feeling as lousy as I did if the person you thought would spend the rest of her life with you just suddenly dumps you," he answered.

"It's not so bad," Zhane commented.

"Easy for you to say."

Andros sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I'm gonna go," he informed. Andros turned to leave but then he ran into one of the servants that was carrying the drinks. Zhane tried to swallow his laughter, but soon he was just cracking up.

"I'm so sorry," the girl apologized.

"No, it was my fault," he assured her.

He went to help her pick up the cups and everything that fell. The girl blushed when she saw that the front of his uniform was wet. "Sir, I am so sorry," she repeated.

"Don't worry about it, just a nice way to end a bad few months," Andros answered.

"Here…" she started.

She tried to clean up some of the mess on his uniform. "No, it's okay," he reassured her. He took the rag and he tried to clean up the mess. Andros had one of the other servants take the tray and everything else away and he helped the girl stand up.

She had shoulder-length honey blonde hair, indigo eyes, she was wearing one of the servant uniforms, and her hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail.

The girl blushed slightly and she pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "I'm Andros," he informed and he held his hand out to her. The girl smiled and she placed her hand in his.

"I'm Alana," she answered.

"What a way to first meet someone," he commented.

Alana laughed slightly. "Well…um…General Andros, I have to get back to work," she commented. Andros nodded his head slowly and watched as she walked away.

"Bye…" he answered.

Zhane nudged his friend. "Andros, come back to KO-35," he called. Andros glared at him.

"Shut up," he muttered.

He turned and left the party after that.

In the kitchen part of the party, Alana was trying to get her uniform dried again. "Alana," a voice called. Alana groaned slightly.

"Lauriena, cover for me," she called.

"Can't avoid him forever," Lauriena commented.

"Watch me."

Alana left the kitchen and she quickly left the party.

Alana went into her room and she changed out of her uniform. She bit her lip as she thought about the young general she bumped to earlier that night. She bit her lip and pushed her hair out of her face once she pulled it out of the elastic band hat held it together. Alana sighed and she rubbed her forehead. "Impossible, just get it out of your head now," she muttered. She jumped when there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Helrando," the person replied.

Alana stood up and she straightened herself out. "Come in," she answered. The Ambassador, Helrando, came in and he closed the door behind him. "Ambassador, I'm sorry for leaving the party earlier," she apologized.

"Nonsense girl, I understand why you left," he assured her.

Alana smiled and she sat down. "Heard about your little accident earlier," he commented. Alana's face turned red with embarrassment. "Bumped into one of my guests of honor," he teased.

"Helrando…" she groaned.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "And you were avoiding Loron," he added. Alana groaned and she laid back on her bed.

"He's annoying," she whined.

"He's also a good man."

Alana cringed slightly. "Please don't tell me he's been talking to you," she told him. Helrando patted her knee.

"He's come to me many times," he answered.

Alana groaned and she buried her head into her pillow. "You can't be serious," she muttered. Helrando sighed.

"I've raised you since your parents were killed during one of Dark Specter's attacks," he reminded.

"I know."

"I only want what's best for you."

"Well Loron isn't what's best."

Helrando chuckled and he kissed the top of her head. "I have to go back, you just relax," he told her. Alana nodded and sighed when she heard the door close.

**(Andros's House)**

Andros sighed as he removed his wet jacket and shirt. "What a nightmare," he muttered. He went into his room and changed. Once he was comfortable, he sat down in a chair and he held up his com link. Andros rubbed his forehead and he went to push a familiar contact button, but he decided against it. "Don't, don't contact her," he muttered. He set the com link down and he tilted his head back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar note. He opened it and reread it over and over again. Andros ended up falling asleep on the couch once again.


	4. Moving On

Chapter 4: Moving On

Andros sighed as he took his early morning jog through the park. He found it refreshing when he jogged through the park, only him and the road. There was no way anything could bother him as he jogged.

After a couple of miles, Andros stopped and he looked out over the lake. He sighed as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and he sat down on the grass. "Well, how nice to see you again," a voice commented. Andros looked up and he stood up.

"Alana…what are you doing here?" He asked.

Alana giggled. "Just because I live with the Emperor, doesn't mean I don't have a life," she replied. Andros smiled. "Well, you look different without your uniform," she commented. Andros shrugged.

"I don't wear that uncomfortable thing all the time," he answered with a grin.

Alana giggled again. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" She asked. The former Red Ranger pushed the stray hairs out of his face.

"I'd be honored," he replied.

The young woman smiled as she walked with him through the park. "I've heard so much about you, Andros," she commented.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"You saved the universe, everyone's heard of you and your friends," she replied.

Andros chuckled at her enthusiasm about his Ranger background. "Is it true you left KO-35 to stay on Earth with the Yellow Ranger?" She asked. Andros felt like someone just put his Spiral Saber through his heart.

"Yes…yes that's true," he replied.

"Then why…"

Alana trailed off when she saw the look on his face. "Oh…I'm sorry," she murmured. Andros shook his head.

"You didn't know," he answered.

Alana looked at the ground and she looked up again to see Loron coming their way. She groaned slightly. "What? What is it?" He asked.

"It's Loron, he's been after me for years," she replied.

Andros looked up just as Alana stood behind him when Loron walked up. "Excuse me sir, I would like to speak to Alana alone," Loron informed. Andros jumped when Alana grabbed onto is hand.

"Excuse me sir, but I don't think the lady would like to speak to you," Andros answered.

"Get out of my way boy," Loron snapped.

Andros pushed Alana out of the way and he ducked when Loron threw a punch at him. Alana gasped but then Andros grabbed Loron's wrist and threw him over his shoulder. "I am the last person you'd want to mess with," Andros snapped. Loron glared at Andros before getting up.

"We will meet again boy, I promise you that," he answered.

He then looked over at Alana with a glare. "And I promise you Alana, you will be mine," he added.

"I think not," Andros answered.

Loron left and Andros looked at Alana. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Andros walked over and he helped her up from the ground. "How could you put up with him?" He asked.

"I can't, why do you think I was hiding behind you?" She asked.

He chuckled slightly. "Would you like to walk me home?" She asked. He smiled and nodded his head slowly.

"Sure," he replied.

**(Emperor's Palace)**

Alana giggled when she saw him stop. "Don't worry, they know who I am," she assured him. She grabbed his hand and led him through the gates.

"How long have you been living here?" He asked.

"Hmm, since I was six," she replied.

She put a combination in and she led him through a set of doors. "He raised me after my parents died," she added.

"Sorry to hear that," he told her.

Alana shrugged her shoulders. "Even though I miss them, Helrando has taken care of me, he's been like a father to me," she answered.

"Does he know about Loron?" He asked.

"He does, and for the past two years Helrando has declined Loron's offer," she replied.

"Good."

"But he's persistent, Loron believes that he's the only one good enough for me."

"Why would he think that?"

"Because I'm the daughter of two servants."

Andros grabbed her hand. "Alana, it shouldn't matter your status. It should matter if you care about a person or not," he answered. Alana smiled.

"You're sweet, Andros, but things here aren't as easy," she told him.

"I know what its like to struggle. When I was on Earth I had to fight against…" he trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Alana stared at him for a second before she went to her door. "Thank you for walking me back," she murmured.

"Alana," he called.

She looked back at him. "Yes?" She asked. Andros held her hand and without thinking twice, he pulled her to him and he kissed her. Alana froze for a second before she placed hand on the back of his neck and kissed him back. Andros wrapped his arms around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. Alana placed her hand on his chest and she pulled back. "Here," she murmured. She pulled back and she removed a bracelet from her wrist. She held it up to him. "I want you to have this," she added. Andros took it and he smiled at her. "You better go before someone sees you," she informed.

"I will, meet me at the park again tomorrow," he answered.

Alana nodded with a smile. "I will," she agreed. Andros smiled and he left.


	5. Night Out

Chapter 5: Night Out

Andros was sitting in the park, watching as the moonlight reflected on the lake. "You sit out here everyday?" Alana asked. Andros looked up and smiled when Alana sat next to him.

"Just thinking," he replied.

"You do a lot of thinking," she commented.

"Nothing else I can do on my nights off."

Alana saw the sadness still showing in his eyes. "You're still thinking about Ashley, aren't you?" She asked. Andros let out a sigh.

"I can't help it," he replied.

She reached over and held his hand. "I understand, completely," she assured him. Andros sighed and he placed his other hand over hers. "Andros…I have to tell you something," she informed. He looked at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I…I don't know," she replied.

He gave her a quizzical look. "It's Loron," she murmured.

"What about him?" He asked.

"He was speaking to Helrando earlier…"  
"Yeah?"

"Helrando's considering his offer…"

That's all Andros needed to hear. "Over my dead body," he answered. He grabbed her hand and he led her back to her room.

**(Helrando's Office)**

Helrando was looking over paperwork when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he answered. Andros came in. "Ah! Andros, come in," he told him. Andros came in and he closed the door behind him. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Sir, I want to talk to you about someone," Andros replied.

"Oh?"

"It's Alana."

Helrando sat back in his chair. "Ah…yes…Alana," he answered. Andros stood there with his arms behind his back. "I guess she's told you that I have been thinking about her marrying Loron," he commented.

"Yes and frankly sir, I don't want you to consider that offer," Andros answered.

"And why is that?"

Andros cleared his throat. "I want to marry her sir," he replied. Helrando stared at the young man.

"You sir, would like to marry Alana?" He asked.

Andros nodded his head slowly. "Yes," he replied. Andros let out a sigh and he pushed a stray hair behind his ear. "Alana and I have been…seeing each other for almost a year," he informed. Helrando smiled to hear those words leave Andros's mouth.

"So…what do you have to offer in order for me to let you marry Alana?" He asked.

Andros wasn't sure what to say. "I have nothing material to offer sir. I may be a General, but I'm not the richest person on this planet," he replied. Helrando stood there and listened to him. "Sir…Alana has helped me go through the toughest time of my life. She's made me…happy during the past year. I know I can make her just as happy and I'd treat her with the respect she deserves," he explained. Helrando smiled.

"That General…" he started.

Andros held his breath. "Are the exact words I was hoping for," he finished. A smile came across Andros's face. "Permission to marry Alana granted," he informed.

"Thank you sir," Andros answered.

**(Alana's Room)**

Alana sighed as she was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on the door. "Laurina could you get that?" She asked. Laurina got up and answered the door.

"Alana, it's for you," Laurina informed.

Alana got up and she saw Andros standing there. "Andros…what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hey…um…can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Um…yeah…sure."

She grabbed her jacket and pulled on her shoes before leaving with him.

**(The Park)**

Andros held onto Alana's hand as they walked through the park. "You've been really quiet tonight," she commented. Andros sighed and he rubbed the back of his neck. She giggled while holding onto Andros's hand. "Why are you so nervous?" She giggled. Andros let out a sigh and he pushed his hair out of his face.

"Because you know how I have a hard time with stuff like this," he answered.

"Like what?"

Andros stopped and he looked at her. "I was hoping to do this later, but…" he started. He got down on one knee and he held her hands. "Alana, will you marry me?" He asked. Alana gasped and she nodded her head slowly with tears falling down her face.

"Yes…" she replied.

When he stood up she threw her arms around his neck. "Yes!" She repeated. Andros hugged her tight and swung her around once with a smile on his face.


	6. Fear

Chapter 6: Fear

Andros sighed as he got his dress uniform fitted. "Well, ready for round two?" Zhane asked. Andros closed his eyes as he did the clasps to his jacket up. "You alright?" He asked. Andros was silent for a second.

"Zhane…I don't know about this," he replied.

"What…marrying Alana?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Why not? She's intelligent, beautiful, sweet, did I mention beautiful?"

"She's not…"

Andros closed his eyes. "But she's not Ashley," Zhane finished.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Well, Alana's made you happy so far."

"Yeah…yeah she has."

**(Alana's Room)**

Alana sighed as she stood on the stool. "Is this too much?" She asked.

"No of course not," Laurina replied.

Alana looked into the mirror.

Her dress was a beautiful dove white, it was a strapless, towards the bottom of the dress it almost overlapped and the train of the dress was out behind her. A beautiful bead design was on her right side and it was made of a silky material.

Alana looked at her dress and let out a sigh. She looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she answered. She turned around, expecting it to be Helrando.

"Hello, Alana," Loron greeted.

Alana kept herself from groaning. "Leave us," Loron ordered. The girls looked at her before glancing at Loron.

"It's okay girls," Alana assured them.

They left the room and Alana got off the stood she was standing on. "Well, I was hoping that the day you'd be wearing one of those would be the day you'd marry me," he commented. Alana sighed as she went into the changing closet.

A few minutes later she came out. "Loron, you should just forget it okay? I'm engaged to someone else, someone who respects me," she told him. She went to walk away when he grabbed her hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, babe, I respect you," he commented.

"No you don't. You just want to get me into bed."

"Don't you sas me."

He pulled Alana close to him. "Let go of me," she snapped.

"Oh what are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"This."

She kicked him the shin, kneed him in the stomach, and flipped him onto his back. "My fiancé was a Power Ranger, do the math," she told him.

**(Andros and Alana's House)**

Andros was laying on his front with Alana on his back rubbing his shoulders. "You're really tense tonight," she commented. Andros let out a deep breath and Alana sat on his lower back so she could start rubbing his back. "Talk to me, Andros, what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing," he replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Nothing for you to worry about."

Alana smiled and she winced when she came to a really bad sore spot on his back. "Right there?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Alana pressed the heel of her palm against the sore spot on his spine and she nodded in satisfaction when she heard several cracks go through his back. "Better?" She asked.

"Much," he replied.

Alana pushed his hair out of the way and she kissed the back of his neck. Andros chuckled before turning so she was now straddling his sides. "So, what do you want to do now?" She asked. Andros grinned as he moved so she was on the bottom.

"Well, I don't have any meetings until tomorrow," he replied.

Alana giggled before he leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

**(Earth)**

Ashley bit her lip as she sat in her room. She rubbed her forehead as she looked at her designs. "It was for the best," she insisted. She shook her head slightly and she reached up, tearing the necklace from her neck. "It's over, it's been over for a year. Why do you wear this stupid thing?" She muttered. Tears pressed against her eyes as she stood up. "Mom said it was for the best. We were too young, we were eighteen, we were too young," she kept telling herself.

**(Flashback)**

_**"Mom I don't want to hear it," Ashley insisted. Laura sighed and she rubbed her forehead.**_

"**_Ashley, do you love this boy?" She asked._**

"**_Of course I do!"_**

"**_Then you have to let him go."_**

"**_Why?"_**

_**Laura placed her hands on her daughter's face. "I want you to live, sweetheart. Just wait awhile and you'll see that I'm doing the right thing," Laura insisted. Ashley let out a sob. "You're too young to get married and if you love Andros as much as you say you do, you'll see that you two are ruining your lives," she explained.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley sat on her bed with her head in her hands, tears falling down her face. "You were wrong, mom, you were always wrong," she sobbed. She looked at the now broken necklace in her hands and she let out another sob. "Andros I'm so sorry," she sobbed. She laid down on her bed and she cried. "I'm sorry," she repeated. She ended up crying herself to sleep that night.


	7. Perfect Day

Chapter 7: Perfect Day

Andros sighed as he did the clasps up to his jacket. He pulled his hair back in a half-ponytail and he took a deep breath. He looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," he answered. He looked up to see Helrando standing there.

"Hello, Andros," he greeted.

"Ambassador Helrando…" he trailed off.

Helrando chuckled. "You're close to being my son-in-law, Andros, no need to do that," he commented. Andros nodded his head slowly. "You just take care of Alana. She's the closest thing I have to a daughter," he added.

"You have nothing to worry about sir," Andros answered.

"Good."

**(Ceremony)**

Andros stood at the altar and watched as Alana came down the aisle. Once they reached the altar, Helrando held onto Alana's hand. "Who gives this woman to this man?" The minister asked.

"I do, Ambassador Helrando of KO-35," he replied.

Helrando kissed Alana's cheek before handing her off to Andros. Andros took a deep breath as he held onto Alana's hands.

When it came time for the vows, Andros took a deep breath and he looked at Alana. "I, Andros, take you, Alana, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity," he vowed. Alana smiled and she gave his hands a squeeze.

"I, Alana, take you, Andros, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity," she vowed.

The minister nodded to the two of them. "The rings please," he called. Zhane walked over with the rings in his hand and he handed them to the minister. "Now, Andros, I want you to take this ring and as you place it on her finger, I want you to say 'With this ring, I thee wed,'" he instructed. Andros took one of the rings and he slipped it onto Alana's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed.

Alana smiled and she let out a deep breath. "And the same to you, Alana. Take the ring and as you place it onto his finger, I want you to say 'With this ring, I thee wed,'" he repeated. Alana let out a deep breath as she took the other ring and slipped it onto Andros's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she vowed.

"If anyone here who wishes these two should not be joined in holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace," The minister instructed.

Everyone was silent and the minister went on with the ceremony. "By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," he informed. Andros smiled as he placed his hand on Alana's waist and kissed her gently.

**(The Reception)**

Andros smiled as he and Alana shared their first dance as husband and wife. "So, how does it feel to be married?" Alana asked.

"Honestly?" He asked.

"That'd be nice."

Andros chuckled and he dipped her down. "Feels like a dream," he replied. He pulled her back up and he pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you," he murmured.

"I know, I love you too," she answered.

Andros then kissed her again.

**(Honeymoon: Next Morning)**

Andros was standing on the balcony watching the sunrise. Alana walked up behind him and she wrapped her arms around him. "Morning," she murmured. He placed his hands over hers with a smile.

"Morning," he answered.

He looked down at her and he kissed her. She placed her head on his shoulder and she closed her eyes. Andros wrapped his arm around her waist and he kissed the top of her head. He had never felt so happy like this in a long time. Andros knew he made the right choice, Alana was the right choice. Even though once in awhile he'd think about Ashley and Alana knew that when he would think about it, she should just leave him alone, because she knew that Ashley held a special place in Andros's heart. She knew she couldn't get as close to him as Ashley could, but she knew she was close enough and that's all that mattered to her, is that she was with Andros and Andros was with her.


	8. Difficult Life

Chapter 8: Difficult Life

A few weeks after the wedding, things were almost back to normal, well except for the fact of Andros waking up every morning to see Alana smiling at him.

One afternoon, Andros was sitting in his office when his intercom went off. "Andros," he answered.

"Your wife is waiting outside for your, general," his secretary informed.

"Send her in," Andros answered.

Andros stood up when Alana came in. "Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Came to see you, nothing wrong with that right?" She answered.

"No I guess not," he commented.

Alana giggled and he kissed her briefly. "Plus I wanted to see if I can sneak you out of here," she added. He chuckled slightly.

"Well, one of us has to make sure we have a roof over our heads," he answered.

"Darn," she fake pouted.

She let him go and she sat down on his desk. "Okay seriously, I need to get some paperwork done," he added.

"What paperwork?" She asked.

"The paperwork you're sitting on."

Alana giggled and she leaned against the other paperwork. "Come on, Alana," he insisted. Andros walked over and he grabbed her arms. Alana sighed and she got up.

"I'll see you at home," she informed.

She kissed him before leaving.

**(Andros and Alana's House)**

Andros was still working and Alana came in. "Okay, now I can see why people get bored with you," she teased.

"What?" He asked not looking up from his computer.

Alana smiled as she walked up and she grabbed his papers. "HEY!" He shouted. She waved the papers in front of his face.

"Do you want them?" She asked.

Andros got up from his chair and reached for them. "It'd be nice," he answered. Alana giggled and she hid the papers behind her back. She dodged him when he tried grabbing her.

"Catch me if you can," she told him.

"Gladly."

Alana shrieked and she ran out of the study. Andros grinned as he ran after her.

She laughed as she dropped some of the papers as she ran around the house. She yelped when he grabbed her from behind and he lifted her off the ground. "Gotcha," he announced.

"So you did, now what are you going to do now??" She asked.

Andros nuzzled her neck. "I have a few ideas," he replied. Alana laughed when he practically dragged her to their room.

**(Earth)**

Ashley sighed as she looked at her coffee. "Wow, you look like hell," her friend, Denise, commented. Ashley looked up as Denise sat across from her.

"I feel like hell," she replied.

"What's going on?" Denise asked.

Ashley bit her lip and she swirled her coffee around in her cup. "I want to go to KO-35, Denise," she informed.

"Ashley are you crazy? After what happened between you and Andros?" She asked.

Ashley bit her lip and she closed her eyes. "Oh my gosh, you're still in love with him!" Denise gasped.

"Is it that obvious?" She asked.

Ashley sighed sadly. "I listened to my mother, the last person I should've listened to. I did the stupidest thing in the universe! I let the best thing that ever came into my life walk right out that door! I'm the stupidest girl in the world, Denise…" she trailed off.

"How will you get back to KO-35? Incase you haven't noticed, there is no Astro Megaship on Earth," Denise pointed out.

Ashley sat back in her chair. "I'm going to make it back to KO-35 one day, Denise, I promise you that," she answered.

**(KO-35)**

That night, Andros was standing out on the balcony wearing only his pants. He looked at his wedding ring and he let out a deep breath. His chest and throat suddenly felt tight. His eyes stung and his jaw locked. "_Stop it, Andros. You have nothing to feel guilty about. She left you, not the other way around_," he thought.

Alana was awake, but the way Andros looked stiff, she knew he wanted to be alone. "_You knew what you got yourself into when you agreed to marry him. You knew that he had a history with another girl that broke his heart…_" she thought. She just wished that Andros loved her more.

The next morning, Alana woke up and she saw Andros coming out of the bathroom already dressed for work. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," he commented.

"Its alright. You leaving already?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have a meeting this morning."

"I'll get up."

"No…you don't have to."

Andros kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later," he informed. She nodded and watched as he went to leave.

"I love you," she called out.

Andros turned around and he hugged her gently and he kissed her briefly. Alana kissed him back and she smiled at him. "I love you too," he answered. Alana looked at the clock.

"Do you really have to go to that meeting?" She asked.

Andros stroked her cheek and he looked into her eyes. He sighed as he laid down next to her after kicking off his boots. "Oh what the hell," he answered. Alana giggled as she pulled him down by his jacket and he kissed her passionately before pulling the blankets over them.

**(Earth: The Next Night)**

Ashley went into her apartment and she went into her room. She went into her closet and she pulled out a dress. She set the dress on the bed and she looked at it. "I couldn't wait to marry you…" she trailed off. She laid down on her bed and she placed her hand on the dress. "And now it's too late," she murmured. She buried her head into her pillow and she cried herself to sleep.


	9. Future

Chapter 9: Future

Andros and Alana were laying back on a hill, enjoying Andros's day off. "You know I've been thinking," she commented.

"Okay," He answered.

Alana giggled as she got up and she straddled his hips and she had her hands on his chest. "We've been married for what a year?" She asked.

"Yeah that sounds about right," he replied.

Alana smiled and she ran her hand over his chest. "I've been thinking that maybe we could take it to the next level?" She suggested. He stared at her for a second.

"Kids?" He asked.

"Yeah why not?" She answered.

Andros thought about it for a minute. "Think you can handle the changing diapers, middle of the night feedings?" He asked. She laughed slightly.

"I'll be fine with you there with me. Come on, it'd be a nice adventure," she commented.

Andros placed his arm behind his head. "Kids huh?" He asked. Alana nodded with a smile and she bit her lip, waiting for what he'd say about the subject. Andros smiled up at her. "Okay," he replied. Alana suddenly got all excited.

"Yeah!?" She asked.

Andros nodded and Alana smiled, kissing him quickly. Alana shrieked when Andros suddenly turned the tables so that he was now above her. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you," he murmured. She kissed his nose with a smile.

"I love you too," she answered.

**(Three Weeks Later)**

Andros was looking over some paperwork in his office and he rubbed his forehead slightly. "Stupid meetings, peace treaties," he muttered. He really didn't want to be here, he'd rather be at home than sitting in his office.

"Am I hearing right? Does the infamous Andros of KO-35 not want to work?" A voice asked.

Andros looked up and he saw his sister standing there. "Karone!" He gasped. He stood up from his chair and he hugged her tight, swinging her around once. "What are you doing back here on KO-35?" He asked. He set her down with a smile.

"Came to see how you're doing. Zhane told me that for once in your life, you don't want to work," she commented.

She sat on his desk with a grin. "Yeah, well, I'd rather be somewhere else right now," he answered. Karone smiled and she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "But I get this feeling you're not here to badger me about my work," he commented. Karone shook her head with a smile. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Andros…I'm getting married!" She announced.

Andros stood there in shock. "What?" He asked. Karone jumped off the desk and she held up her hand.

"Leo proposed!" She replied.

"Karone that's great!"

He hugged her tight and he lifted her off the ground. "I'm so happy for you," he told her. Karone giggled and she kissed his cheek when he let her go. "So where is the guy who swept my little sister off her feet?" He asked.

"Back on Miranoi, he was afraid you'd like knock his lights out or something," she replied.

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because you did the last time we came back here."

"And I think I've been apologizing for that one for awhile. Speaking of that, how are you doing?"

Karone smiled. "Doing great, morning sicknesses are a pain in the ass," she replied.

"Maybe you could talk to Alana about all that," he answered.

Karone stared at her brother with a quizzical look and then it hit her. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped.

"It isn't official yet, we're trying," he answered.

She then circled him with a smile. "What?" He asked.

"I'm seeing if this is the same brother," she replied.

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a laugh.

"Ha! There number one you're laughing, two you've been grinning like an idiot since I got here, and you don't want to work."

Andros shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Is it alright if a guy is happy once in awhile?" He asked. Karone smiled.

"Alana's made you very happy," she commented.

"You have no idea."

Karone smiled and she placed her hand on his face. "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time," she murmured. Andros smiled and he kissed Karone's forehead before hugging her tight. Karone hugged him back and she closed her eyes.

**(Two Months Later)**

Andros came home and he found Alana sitting on the couch. "It was negative again," she murmured sadly. He sighed as he walked over and he sat next to her. "I don't know how many negatives I have to look at before finally seeing a positive," she murmured. Andros stood up.

"Then we just throw out the damn calender that you insisted on making and we go back to the way we've done it before and whatever happens, happens," he told her.

Andros sat next to her and he stroked her face. "Damn at least it'll be less stressful going back to the way we've done it before," he commented. Alana placed her head on his shoulder and she closed her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and he kissed the top of her head.

**(The Park)**

Andros and Alana were walking through the park hand in hand. "You seem quiet," he commented. Alana bit her lip.

"I don't want you going on this mission," she answered.

"I have to."

"But you told me the Machine Empire…"

"I know what I said, but I have to do it. They need me."

Alana held onto his hand and she bit her lip. "We shouldn't be talking about battles anyways," she murmured. She closed her eyes for a second. "We should be really celebrating," she added.

"About what?" He asked.

Alana held onto Andros's hands when they stopped. "I got some really good news from Dr. Orin today," she informed. Andros stared at her.

"Alana?" He asked.

Alana pushed back the tears and a smile came across her face. "I was afraid to tell you, we've had so many disappointments the last few months," she replied.

"But this time its true?" He asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "We're going to have a baby," she replied. Andros wrapped his arms around her, picked her up from the ground, and spun her around once. Alana smiled and he set her down.

"I love you," he murmured.

Alana stroked his face. "I love you too," she answered. Andros kissed her gently before hugging her again.

"Finally after three months of trying," he murmured.

"I know! I was so relieved when Dr. Orin told me."

Andros pulled back and he placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm only four weeks along, you won't feel anything yet," she pointed out.

"Yeah I know, but I just can't believe it!" He answered.

Alana laughed. "Well believe it. You're going to be a daddy," she told him. Andros kissed her forehead.

"And I can't wait," he answered.


	10. After the Mission

Chapter 10: After the Mission

Andros looked through his binoculars as he watched the Machine Empire start to dig Serpenterra up. He stood up and he pulled his hood off. "It's worse than I thought, they're almost finished digging it up," he murmured. He went to leave when he knocked some rocks over.

"What's that?!" A voice called out.

They looked up and saw Andros. Andros knew he had been spotted and he ran. "STOP!" One of the generals shouted. Andros ran away from them, but he heard them catching up to him.

"GALAXY GLIDER HANG TEN!" He shouted.

He jumped onto his Galaxy Glider, morphing at the same time, and he flew off into space.

**(NASADA)**

Andros landed his ship at NASADA and he walked over to one of the phones to contact Tommy. Afterwards, he went back onto the Megaship to do a few things. He hadn't talked to Alana in months since he left on the mission. He missed her like crazy and he wondered if he had enough time to contact her to at least tell her that he was okay and that he loved her and missed her. He took a deep breath as he sent a transmission to KO-35 to assure Alana he was okay.

After awhile, Andros saw TJ pull up first. "Well, never thought to see you around," TJ commented getting out of his car. Andros smiled as he greeted TJ with a handshake and a quick embrace.

"Nice to see you too," Andros answered.

"What's been happening with you since you left Angel Grove?" He asked.

"I got married."

TJ stood there in disbelief. "No way!" He gasped. Andros nodded his head with a grin. "To who?" He asked.

"Her name's Alana," he replied.

"Wow…"

"Yeah I know my marriage to Alana has shocked everyone."

"Well that's great Andros, glad to see that you're doing well after…"

The two men grew silent. "How is she?" He asked. TJ rubbed the back of his neck.

"She's good," TJ replied.

Andros nodded and after awhile all the other Red Rangers joined them and they went to destroy the rest of the Machine Empire.

**(KO-35)**

Andros opened the door and he smiled to see Alana asleep on the couch with a hand on her stomach. He walked over and he kissed her forehead. Alana woke up and she saw Andros there. "Andros!" She gasped. She sat up and she hugged him tight.

"Told you I'd come back," he commented.

"I was so worried about you."

"I'm alright."

Andros kissed her shoulder. "I missed you," he murmured. She closed her eyes and she let out a sigh.

"I missed you too," she answered.

Andros went to kiss her when he felt a kick against his side. "Hey! When did this start happening?" He asked pulling back. Alana giggled and she sat up.

"You missed a lot while you were on that mission," she commented.

"I guess so," he answered.

He placed his hand on her stomach. He smiled when he felt a kick against his hand. "A strong one," he commented.

"Better be if she has your genes," she answered.

"What makes you think it's going to be a girl?"

"Because I said so."

"Oh yeah?"

Alana giggled and he kissed her and hugged her gently.

**(Angel Grove)**

Ashley was sitting in her living room reading a book when there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She called out.

"TJ," he answered.

"Oh come in!"

She set her book down when TJ came in. "Did you see him?" She asked. TJ sighed and he nodded.

"Yeah I saw him," he replied.

"Was he okay? I mean…"

"He's fine."

TJ held his hand up before she could say anything else. "He can't meet with you, Ash. I didn't even ask him if he would," he informed. She gave him a quizzical look. "He's married now, Ash," he added. Ashley suddenly felt her stomach tighten up and she sat down before she collapsed. Tears pressed against her eyes and she lowered her head. TJ sat next to her and he hugged her tight.

**(KO-35: Four Months Later)**

Alana felt tears press against her eyes when they set the baby in her arms. She looked up at Andros with a smile. "Andros you're a daddy," she murmured. Andros took the baby into his arms with a smile.

"I'm a daddy," he murmured.

He looked down at his daughter with a smile on his face. "I have to say. That is the most beautiful baby I have ever delivered," the doctor commented.

"She gets the looks from her mother," Andros answered.

He looked over at Alana with a smile. He sat next to her and he kissed her forehead. "Thank you, thank you for her," he murmured. He held his daughter's hand with a smile.

"She needs a name," Alana answered.

Andros looked at the baby. "Alisa…" he informed. Alana nodded.

"It's perfect," she agreed.


	11. Family Life

Chapter 11: Family Life

Months went by and Alisa was growing bigger and stronger everyday. One morning, Andros came downstairs and he saw Alisa playing on the floor, banging two of her blocks together. "Andros…" Alana called. She came out of the kitchen and she saw Andros in uniform. "I thought you had the day off?" She asked.

"Sorry, they called me in," he answered.

"We were supposed to visit Karone…"

"Tell Karone I got called in and I couldn't make it."

Andros left the house and Alana let out a sigh.

**(Karone's House)**

Karone sat next to her sister-in-law and she saw Alana watching Alisa play with her cousin, Liam. "Your son's beautiful," Alana commented. Karone smiled.

"Thank you, Alisa's beautiful too, you and Andros must be proud," Karone answered.

Alana smiled. "Yeah, we are…" she trailed off. Karone looked over at her.

"You okay?" She asked.

Alana sighed and she rubbed her forehead. "I just can't believe they called Andros in," she murmured. Karone bit her lip and she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," Leo called as he walked up.

He walked over and he picked Liam up. "What are you doing here? I thought you had things to do on Miranoi?" Karone asked. Leo shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought about it and I realized that I haven't had fun in awhile," he replied.

"So you just hopped on your ship and flew right back over here?" She asked.

"Yep."

Alana and Karone laughed. Leo walked over and he kissed her cheek. "So where's Andros?" He asked.

"He was called into work," Alana replied.

"Guess I wasn't the only one who was asked to work on his day off," Leo commented.

Alana looked over at Alisa and she stood up from the chair, picking the infant up from the ground. "This isn't the first time he's left me to go to work when we were supposed to do something as a family," she commented. Leo handed Liam over to his wife and gave Alana a quizzical look. "Lately it seems like he doesn't want to be around Alisa and me," she added.

"Alana, you know that's not true. Andros loves you both more than anything," Karone answered.

"Then why does he keep choosing his work over us?" Alana asked.

"Because that's Andros," Leo replied.

Karone nodded her head slowly. "Andros loves his work a lot that sometimes he forgets that he as a personal life," she put in.

"He sees Alisa and me everyday before he goes to work," Alana pointed out.

"That don't mean anything. He'll see you guys, but sometimes it's like the work half of his brain takes over and it's like the rest of his brain shuts down," Karone answered.

Alisa started whimpering and Alana sighed. "I should feed her," she murmured. Karone nodded and watched as she went inside.

**(Andros and Alana's House)**

Andros came home and Alana was sitting on the couch. "Hey," he greeted. He threw his jacket on the chair and he saw Alana staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"You know what," she muttered.

Andros sighed and he rubbed the back of his neck. "You keep doing this to Alisa and me, Andros. You keep taking days off but then you go to work anyways!" She snapped.

"Look Lana…things come up…" he started.

"A year ago you'd just blow them off because you just couldn't wait to stay home with me."

"This is my job. I'm trying to give you and our daughter a great life."

Alana stood up and she held his hands. "I don't want a general," she told him. She pressed her forehead against his. "I want my husband," she added. Andros let out a sigh and he closed his eyes. Alana let his hands go and she hugged him tight. "I just want you," she murmured. Andros picked her up from the floor slightly and he kissed her shoulder.

Next morning Andros woke up and he went into the bathroom. He took his shower and he brushed his hair out. He looked down at his wedding ring and he closed his eyes.

Alana was in the kitchen making breakfast when Andros walked up behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning," he greeted.

"Morning," she answered.

He kissed her neck before pulling back. Alana looked over her shoulder and she looked at him. "Andros what did you do?" She asked. Andros shrugged.

"I just trimmed it a bit," he replied.

Alana smiled. "I like it, it's cute," she commented. Andros smiled and looked over at Alisa. "So when are you coming home from work?" She asked. Andros looked over at her.

"Work? I'm not going to work," he replied.

She gave him a quizzical look. "I'm on vacation," he reminded. Alana smiled.

**(Three Weeks Later: Earth)**

Andros sighed as he got off his ship. "Welcome back, General Andros," the admiral greeted. Andros saluted.

"So what's the status down here?" He asked.

"It's going well, follow me please," the admiral replied.

Andros went into the meeting room. He crossed his arms over his chest as some blueprints were brought out. "This is the new SPD Academy," he informed. Andros nodded his head a he looked at the designs.

"How much of this have you actually built?" He asked.

"We have a few of the floors built," the admiral replied.

"How much is a few?"

"About half."

Andros looked it over and he looked up when the door opened. "Admiral I need to talk…" the person trailed off.

"Ashley?" Andros murmured.

Ashley stood there. "Andros…" she trailed off.


	12. Old Flame

Chapter 12: Old Flame

Andros was sitting outside of NASADA when Ashley came out. "Andros," she called. Andros stood up and Ashley's heart missed a beat. After all this time he still made her heart skip a beat and her knees weak. "This is awkward," she commented.

"Tell me about it," he answered.

"I heard you got married?" She asked.

"Not wearing this ring for decoration."

Ashley bit her lip and Andros went to walk away when she grabbed her arm ."Andros wait," she called. Andros stopped and he looked at her. "We need to talk," she insisted.

"We've said enough," he answered.

"No, we haven't said anything."

Andros sighed and he stared at her. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked. Ashley sighed sadly.

"I want to say I'm sorry," she replied.

He closed his eyes for a minute. "Andros, please hear me out…" she started.

"I don't want to hear it," he answered.

Andros went to walk away. "I DIDN'T WANT TO BREAK UP WITH YOU!" She shouted. Andros stopped when those words left her mouth. "I didn't want to leave you!" She added. He looked over at her and Ashley walked up to him. He saw the tears in her eyes.

"I don't need you to make apologies," he told her.

Ashley's bottom lip quivered. "I still love you I just wanted you to know that," she answered. Andros let out a frustrated sigh.

"No, no, no! No there's no way you're telling me this now!" He snapped.

He pushed his hair out of his face. "Why are you telling me this now!?" He demanded.

"There wasn't any way I could contact you…" she started.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" He shouted.

Ashley lowered her head slightly. "There were thousands of way for you to contact me. Instead of jumping this on me almost three years after you dumped me!" He snapped.

"I never wanted to," she answered.

"Then why the hell did you?"

"Because my mother forced me to!"

Andros let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't believe you're telling me this now. Three years after it happened you're telling me this now!" He snapped. Ashley wrapped her arms around herself. "How can you still love me?" He asked.

"I never stopped loving you," she replied.

Tears pressed against Ashley's eyes. "I never wanted to give you up," she added. Andros sighed.

"And now it's too late," he answered.

Ashley let out a small sob and she lowered her head. Andros walked over and he hugged her. Ashley hugged him back and she buried her head in his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she sobbed. Andros sighed and he pressed his forehead against the side of her head. "I couldn't wait to marry you," she murmured. Andros pulled back slightly and he wiped the tears from her face and their faces were only a few inches apart. Without thinking, Andros pressed his lips against hers. Ashley kissed him back and she placed her hands on his face and his hands were on the sides of her neck. He deepened the kiss and he backed her up against a wall. Ashley pushed him back. "We can't," she told him.

"Ash…" he started.

"No, Andros, you'll regret it. I know you will."

Andros sighed and he pressed his forehead against hers. "Goodbye, Ashley," he murmured. He let her go and he headed back to the ship. Ashley watched him go. She pressed her hand against her forehead and she let out a sob.

**(KO-35: Two Days Later)**

Andros was in the kitchen looking over some paperwork when Alana walked over and she wrapped her arms around him. "Morning," she greeted.

"Hey," He answered.

Alana pulled back. "You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" He answered.

"Ever since you came back from Earth you've been acting funny."

Andros sighed. "I'm fine, Lana," he assured her. Alana smiled and she sat across from him.

"Andros, I have some good news for you," She informed.

"What?" He asked.

Alana smiled. "I'm pregnant again," she replied. Andros looked up from his paperwork.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"I'm dead serious," she replied.

Andros got up and he hugged her. "That's great," he told her. Alana laughed and he kissed her shoulder.

**(NASADA: Three Days Later)**

Ashley was having a hard time concentrating on her work. She reached up and she placed her hands on her lips. She reached into her desk and she pulled out the necklace she broke. She held it in her hand. She let out a sad sigh and she closed her eyes as she closed her hand tightly around the charm, feeling the point to the charm digging into her palm.

**(KO-35: Three Months Later)**

Alana sighed as she laid back on the medical bed with her shirt lifted up. The doctor took some sonograms of the baby. "Baby looks very healthy so far," he informed.

"Good, that's good," Andros answered.

Alana saw that Andros was off in another world. "Hun, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a lot on my mind," he replied.

When they got back to the house, Alana sat on the bed. "Andros, you have been acting really weird, what is going on with you?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Lana," he replied.

"You're lying to me."

"No I'm not."

"Andros what happened down there on Earth?"

Andros sighed and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I saw Ashley," he replied. Alana stood there in shock.

"What?" She asked.

"Ashley was at NASADA," he replied.

It didn't take Alana long to figure it out. "Oh God! Oh my God! I can't believe this…" she trailed off. Tears pressed against his eyes. "No, no, not you! You didn't…" she babbled.

"Lana, listen to me," he told her.

"No, I can't believe you!"

"Nothing happened!"  
"Look at you Andros! Something happened!"

Andros rubbed his forehead. "Andros what the hell did you do!?" She hissed.

"I kissed her," he confessed.

"WHAT!?" She shouted.

Before Andros could react, Alana smacked him hard across the face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She screamed. She ran out of the apartment and Andros punched the wall.

"Damn it!" He hissed.


	13. Chosen

Chapter 13: Chosen

Andros sighed as he walked to Laurina's room and he knocked. Laurina opened the door and her face turned to a frown when she saw Andros. "Get out," she told him.

"I just want to talk to her," he answered.

"No, get out."

"She's my wife."

"You kissed another…"

Alana sighed as she stood in front of Laurina. "What do you want?" She asked. Andros sighed as he grabbed his wife's hand, pulling her with him away from Laurina. "Let go!" She hissed.

"Not until you listen to me," he answered.

"Andros…"

"Alana I love you. Don't make me lose you."

Alana sighed and Andros placed his hands on her face. "I love you, Ashley means nothing to me anymore," he murmured. Alana let out a sigh and Andros pressed his forehead against hers.

"You sure the kiss you had meant nothing?" She asked.

"Positive," he replied.

Alana sighed again before hugging him. "Don't make me lose you, Alana," he murmured. She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

**(Six Months Later)**

Andros smiled as he walked over to Alana with their newborn son in his arms. "Here he is," he murmured. Alana smiled as she looked at the baby in his arms. "He needs a name," he commented. Alana sighed as she held their son.

"It seems like every name we thought of doesn't match him," she answered.

Andros held the baby's tiny hand. "Hayden," he murmured. Alana smiled and she nodded.

"Hayden it is," she answered.

"Daddy," a voice called.

Andros looked up and he saw Alisa standing in the doorway. "Hey there kiddo," he greeted. He got up and he picked his daughter up. "I want you to meet someone," he informed. Alisa smiled and Andros sat back on the bed next to Alana with Alisa in his lap. "Alisa, this is your baby brother, Hayden," he added. Alisa smiled and she held her brother's hand.

"Hi, Hayden," she greeted.

The baby stretched and yawned. "He wrinkly," she giggled. Andros laughed slightly.

"He's a baby, you were like this once," Alana answered.

The baby whimpered slightly and Andros sighed. "Alisa, we should let your mom and brother get some sleep," he informed. Alisa nodded and she held onto Andros as he stood up. "I'll see you later," he informed. Alana nodded and watched as they left.

**(Earth: Two Weeks Later)**

Andros was walking back to his ship when he saw Ashley standing there. "Ashley…" he trailed off.

"You going to say that to me every time we see each other again?" She asked.

Andros sighed and he rubbed the back of his neck. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good, you?" She answered.

"I'm good."

Ashley bit her lip and she fiddled with the bracelet around her wrist. "I'm surprised you're not married," he commented. She shook her head slightly.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted to get married," she answered.

Andros leaned against the wall. "Why haven't you?" He asked.

"Haven't you been listening to me? I'm still in love with you," she replied.

He stared at her as she stood in front of him. He pulled back when she went to kiss him. "I--I can't," he murmured. She bit her lip and she nodded her head slowly. "I want to, man do I want to, but…" he trailed off.

"It's your wife…and I understand," she answered.

She kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Andros," she murmured. She turned and walked away. Andros rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh.

**(KO-35)**

Andros and Alana were lying in bed, enjoying each other's company while they could before baby Hayden woke up. "I was willing to let you to go back to Ashley," she murmured. He looked down at her when she looked up at him. "I was going to let you go back to her," she added. Andros heard her voice cracking.

"Alana…" he started.

He pulled her up so she was looking at him. "I wouldn't want to okay? I love you. I want to be with you," he murmured. He saw the tears in her eyes. "Don't cry, Lana," he murmured. He wiped her tears way.

"You're torn between two women…" she started.

"Lana, I've been torn since the moment you met me. Ashley's the past, you and the kids are my future," he murmured.

Alana sighed and he pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you so much that it hurts," he added. He ran his hand along her back. "I love you," he repeated. Alana let out a shaky sigh.

"I love you too," she answered.

Andros kissed her gently to prove his point.


	14. It's Not Over

Chapter 14: It's Not Over

A year later, Ashley sighed as she got off the ship that had docked on KO-35. She bit her lip as she went searching for Andros. She heard giggling coming from the park and she walked over to the park, hiding behind some trees. She sighed when she saw a young girl running around the park. "Alisa!" A familiar voice called. Ashley felt like someone just stabbed her in the heart when she saw Andros pick the young girl up and place her on his shoulders. "Hold on tight," he told her. Alisa held onto Andros and she giggled as he ran around in circles.

"Be careful so you don't drop her," Alana called out.

Ashley bit her lip when she saw a young boy run out and he grabbed onto Andros's leg when Andros stopped running. "I've got two of them on me," Andros laughed. Alisa giggled and held onto Andros.

"Be careful so you don't hurt any of them," Alana told him.

"Come on, Lana, do you really think I'll hurt these kids? " Andros answered.

Alana rolled her eyes. She placed her hand on her stomach. Hayden then pulled on Andros's jacket. "Daddy, someone here," he told him.

"Someone's here. Where?" Andros asked.

Hayden pointed to the trees. "Okay Alisa, get off my back," he told her. He carefully set Alisa on the ground and got Hayden off his leg. He walked over to the trees and pulled a few branches back. "Ashley…" he trailed off. Ashley bit her lip and she stepped out of the bushes. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Kinwon offered me a job," she replied.

"A job? What about your fashion designing?"

"I gave it up remember?"

Andros let out a sigh. "Who is she?" Alisa asked. Andros picked Alisa up.

"Alisa, this is Ashley, one of daddy's old friends," Andros replied.

Ashley smiled and she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "She was the Yellow Ranger on daddy's team," Andros added.

"You're pretty," Alisa commented.

"Thank you, so are you," Ashley answered.

Alisa placed her head on Andros's shoulder. Hayden ran up. "I'm Hayden!" He announced.

"Hi Hayden, I'm Ashley," she answered.

Alana slowly stood up and she stood next to Andros. "I'm Alana, it's nice to meet you," she informed. Ashley smiled slightly and she shook Alana's hand.

"Looks…Looks like you have another one on the way," Ashley commented.

"Yeah…" Alana answered with a smile.

Alana could see why Andros loved Ashley so much.

Later that night, Andros came out of the bathroom to find Alana sitting up in bed. "You haven't said anything all afternoon are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"You're getting as bad as I am at lying."

Andros laid down next to her on the bed. "I can see why you loved her. She's beautiful," Alana commented. Andros held her hand.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He asked.

"Everything!"

Andros kissed the top of her hand. "Alana, I told you a couple of years ago that I love you and only you. I still mean that, I love you," he murmured. Alana sighed and she placed her head on Andros's chest as they fell into a deep sleep.


	15. Lingering Pain

Chapter 15: Lingering Pain

Ashley bit her lip as she got to work on her paperwork when she found herself unable to concentrate on her work. She bit her lip and she stared at the computer, tapping the end of her pen on the desk. She rubbed the back of her neck and she let out a heavy sigh. She got up and decided to get some air.

Andros was working on his own paperwork when he saw Ashley walk by his office. He got up and went after her.

Ashley rubbed the back of her neck as she continued her way out the door. "Ashley!" Andros called. Ashley looked up as he ran up to her.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"You look a little pale."

"No, really, I'm fine, I just need some air."

"You sure?"

"Yes, don't worry about me, Andros. You have Alana to worry about."

Andros watched as she went to leave the building. "Why did you listen to your mother?" He asked suddenly. She stopped and she just stood there. "You never listened to her before. Why then did you?" He asked. She bit her lip and Andros walked over to her. "Ashley, answer me," he insisted.

"Because I thought she was right," she answered.

"You thought she was right about us?"

"No, I thought she was right about us being too young."

"Why would you think that?"

Ashley leaned against the wall, staring at the floor. "I was having doubts," she replied. He stared at her in disbelief. "The night before the wedding, I was having so many doubts…I was worried that we wouldn't make it, like everyone said we wouldn't because we eighteen…I was afraid that I wouldn't have been good…" she trailed off. She looked up at him. "I can't be around you anymore. Every time I see you, it just makes it harder for me to move on, because I still love you," she confessed with a sob. She bit her lip and she slid to the ground with her knees drawn to her chest.

"Why don't you go back to Earth then?" He asked.

"I was assigned here, Andros, I can't just leave," she replied.

Ashley pressed her hand against her forehead and tears streamed down her face. Andros stood there staring at her, having no idea what to do. "I want things to be back the way they were," she murmured. Andros kneeled down in front of her.

"How would that be?" He asked.

"Back when we were seventeen. Where all we had was each other," she replied.

She stared at him. "I see you with your wife and your kids, it makes me wonder if our life would've been like that if I didn't run away like I did," she murmured. Andros reached out and he stroked her face, feeling the tears against his hand.

"I'm sure we would've had it all. I was hoping we would have it all," he answered.

He sighed and he stared at her. "I love Alana…" he started. Ashley nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah, I know," she answered.

Andros leaned in a little closer. "But part of me will always love you," he murmured. He kissed her forehead before getting up and leaving.

(Andros and Alana's House)

Andros sighed as he sat in his study looking over some paperwork. "Andros," Alana called. Andros didn't hear her, his mind was off in another world. "Andros," Alana called again. He shook out of his daze.

"Yeah," he answered.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just a rough day at work."

Alana walked over and Andros looked up at her. "How did the doctor's appointment go?" He asked. Alana smiled.

"It went well. Doctor says the baby's nice and big," she replied.

Andros placed his hands on her stomach. "Hey little baby. You're probably just thrilled with the fact that you're going to keep your mom and me up all night and every night just to get every ounce of our attention," he stated. Alana laughed and she shook her head. "Make your dad do all those dirty chores again like he did before. You're just going to love being spoiled," he added. She shook her head slightly and Andros kissed her stomach.

"Well, we have one more month of freedom," she answered.

Andros smiled and Alana gave him a quick kiss. "You coming to bed soon though?" She asked.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's close to one in the morning," she replied.

"You came down here just to get me to go to bed?"

"Yes, you need a good night's sleep."

Andros smiled as he held onto Alana's hand as he got up and he left his study.

That night, Andros was lying awake in bed with his arms around Alana, his hands on her stomach. He felt the baby move under his hand and he let out a sigh. "_We would've had it all, Ashley, we would've had it all_," he thought. He kissed Alana's cheek before closing his eyes and finally falling asleep.


	16. Worse Time of his Life

Chapter 16: Worse time of his Life

Andros was on the living room floor playing with Alisa and Hayden when Alana came downstairs. "Hi, mommy," Alisa greeted. Andros looked up.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" He asked.

Alana shrugged slightly. "I'm just feeling a little funny," she replied. Andros stood up from the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think so…" she replied.

She sat down and she placed a hand on her stomach. Andros stared at her. "No, you're not okay," he told her.

"No…Andros…" Alana started.

"I'm getting you to a doctor," he informed.

He walked over and he contacted Karone. Karone came over and she agreed to take care of Alisa and Hayden while Andros took Alana to the hospital.

(Hospital)

The doctor came in and he checked Alana. "Just what I thought," he informed.

"What?" Andros asked.

"Alana has started premature labor," he replied.

"What!?" Alana gasped.

Andros held onto Alana's hand. "I'm not due for another month!" She insisted.

"Don't worry, Alana, you'll be well taken care of," the doctor assured her.

The doctor left the room and Alana looked at Andros. "Andros…I'm so scared. What if something's wrong with the baby?" She asked. Andros wrapped his arm around her.

"You and the baby will be fine," he assured her.

He kissed the side of her head. "Just fine," he murmured.

(Three Hours Later)

Alana was laying in her bed and she was rubbing her stomach. Andros was sitting next to her with his hand over hers. "What are you thinking about?" She asked. Andros stared at her stomach before answering.

"The first time we met," he replied.

Alana smiled. "What when you walked into me and a tray of drinks?" She asked.

"That would be it," he replied.

They laughed at the memory. "You were beautiful," he commented.

"Oh yeah, I look just beautiful with drinks all down the front of my uniform," she answered.

Andros chuckled. "You were beautiful then and you're beautiful now," he murmured. Alana held his hand and she let out a sigh. He winced slightly when she squeezed his hand when a contraction hit her hard.

After another hour, Alana sat up. "Andros, get the doctor," she told him.

"This is it?" He asked.

"Yes, please go get him."

Andros ran out of the room to get the doctor and Alana closed her eyes tight. A few minutes later, Andros came back in with the doctor. "Okay, are you ready?" The doctor asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Alana replied.

Andros held Alana's hand and he ran his hand along her back. "Okay, push now, Alana," the doctor instructed. Alana closed her eyes tight and she pushed as hard as she could.

(Waiting Room)

Ashley was sitting out in the waiting room, waiting for the news about Alana and the baby. "Ashley?" Karone called. Ashley looked up and she stood up.

"Karone…" she answered.

Karone smiled and she hugged her. "What are you doing here?" Karone asked.

"I came here to give whatever support that is needed," she replied.

"Same here, guess we're both here for the same mission."

Ashley smiled and they sat down. "Any news?" Karone asked.

"Last I knew Alana was ready to push," she replied.

Karone sighed and she held onto Ashley's hand. "Let's just hope everything goes okay," she murmured. Ashley nodded her head slowly.

(Deliver Room: Twenty Minutes Later)

"And it is a girl," the doctor announced. Andros smiled as the nurses took the baby and went to get her cleaned up and everything.

"She's beautiful Alana," he commented.

Andros looked over at Alana and his heart plummeted to the pit of his stomach. "Alana?" He asked. He saw his wife's eyes turn to a blood red color. "Doctor!" He called. The doctor stopped tending to the infant and he saw that Alana was bleeding profusely.

"Okay, Andros you're going to have to leave," he informed.

"What?" Andros asked.

"You have to go."

One of the nurses walked over but Andros pushed her back. "NO! Alana! Answer me, say something," he begged. He placed his hands on her face. "Alana, please answer me, say something, anything," he begged. Fear gripped him as he tried to get her to answer him. "ALANA!" He shouted. Several other nurses walked over and they pushed Andros out of the room. "ALANA!" He shouted again.

(Waiting Room)

Ashley, Karone, and Zhane, who had just arrived, stood up when Andros came into the waiting room. His face was pale as a ghost and he was shaking. "Andros?" Karone called. Andros collapsed to his knees and they ran over to him. "Andros what happened?" She asked.

"Everything was going fine. She was able to deliver the baby as usual and the baby's fine, the baby's fine," he babbled.

Karone placed her hands on his face. "Andros what happened?" She asked.

"She just started bleeding. So much blood…" he trailed off.

Fear gripped all three of them when they heard him talk about blood. Ashley stood up and she backed up slowly with her hands over her mouth. Karone pressed her forehead against Andros's and tried to get him to calm down and Zhane saw Ashley standing there in shock. He got up from the floor and he walked over to her. "I don't want him to be alone again, Zhane, I don't," she told him. Zhane hugged her tight and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Everything's going to be fine. I know Alana, she's strong," he assured her.

Ashley looked over at Andros to see that he just sat there letting Karone comfort him.

(Later On)

Ashley was sitting next to Andros and she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I can't lose her, Ashley…I just can't," he murmured.

"She's going to be fine," she assured him.

"Andros," the doctor called.

Andros stood up and he walked over to the doctor. "Is my wife okay?" He asked. The doctor sighed.

"Andros…when Alana gave birth, she broke a blood vessel, that's why her eyes turned red and she was bleeding," he replied.

"But is she okay?" He asked.

The doctor sighed again. "We couldn't save her," he replied. Andros felt his blood run cold in his veins. "We lost her," he added.

"No…" Andros trailed off.

Karone, Ashley, and Zhane watched as Andros punched the nearest wall. "NO!" He shouted. Tears streamed down his face and he slowly slid to the floor. "She's not dead, she's not!" He insisted. Ashley ran over and she hugged Andros tight. Andros struggled for a second, but then he let out a sob and he cried against her.

"Andros I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Andros cried against her, still in shock that he had lost the woman that meant the universe to him.


	17. So Much Pain

Chapter 17: So much Pain

Andros was sitting in the hospital in front of his daughter's incubator. He was holding her really tiny hand and felt a lump form in his throat. "She's beautiful," Ashley commented. Andros glanced at Ashley as she sat next to him. "Missed you at the funeral," she added. Andros sighed.

"I couldn't be there," he answered.

Ashley sighed sadly. "I know you loved her so much," she stated.

"Love won't bring her back," Andros answered.

"You can't blame yourself."

"That's not going to bring her back either."

He let out a shaky sigh. "I loved her…more than anything…" he trailed off. Ashley reached over and she held his hand.

"I'm going to take time off work and I'm going to help you through this," she stated.

"You don't have to do that. As soon as the baby's out of the hospital I'm going back to work."

"Andros, you're going to need more time than just a few weeks."

"Ashley, I don't even know how I can look at my kids. How can I look at my kids after all this?"

Ashley sighed. "When you see them, you just hug them, hold them, and never let them go," she replied. Tears pressed against Andros's eyes and he lowered his head. His shoulders shook slightly. Ashley wrapped her arms around him. "Everything's going to be okay," she assured him. Just then the baby started whimpering and Andros wiped his tears away.

"Hey, hey, little Lana, daddy's here," he murmured.

He reached back into the incubator and he ran his index finger over the crying baby's stomach. Ashley kept her arm around him. "Come on, Andros, you haven't slept in days," she commented.

"I don't want to leave her," he murmured.

"The doctors have everything under control, she's fine," she assured him.

"I don't want to leave her."

"Andros please, you don't want to get yourself sick."

Andros sighed as Ashley led him out of the nursery. Ashley bit her lip as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders as they walked down the hall.

**(Andros's House)**

Alisa was sitting alone on the couch while Hayden was taking his nap. She looked up when the door opened. "Daddy," she called. She got off the couch and she ran over to him. Andros picked Alisa up and he kissed her forehead.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" He asked.

"I miss mommy," she replied.

He hugged his daughter tight with pain hitting his heart hard. "I know, I do too," he answered. Alisa buried her head into his shoulder and she held onto his jacket. Andros kissed the top of her head and he held her close to him.

**(That Night)**

Ashley was getting ready to leave when she saw Andros in the dark bedroom. "Andros?" She called. She went to turn the light on.

"Don't turn the light on," he answered.

She bit her lip as she walked over and she sat next to him on the bed. She reached out and she stroked his hair. "The kids are asleep," she informed.

"Good," he answered.

He closed his eyes for a second. "I should go," she murmured. Andros grabbed her hand.

"Don't go, please," he answered.

"Andros I don't think…"

"Please."

She bit her lip when she heard his voice starting to crack. "Okay, I'll stay," she murmured. She kneeled behind him on the bed and she stroked his hair as she tried to get him to relax and fall asleep. Ashley sighed as she watched him finally fall into an uneasy sleep. She went to leave when he unconsciously wrapped his arm around her waist. She sighed to see no harm of just staying with him that one night seeing that he didn't to be alone. She laid down next to him and she watched him sleep before she fell asleep.


	18. Ashley's Promise

Chapter 18: Ashley's Promise

Ashley was taking care of Hayden when Andros came downstairs. "Hey, thanks for staying," he commented. Ashley glanced at him.

"Anytime," she assured him.

Alisa came downstairs. "You can go home now," Alisa told her. Andros stared at his daughter and disbelief and grabbed her before she could run off.

"Hey, Alisa, that was really rude," he told her.

"She said she's staying here until you woke up. You woke up and now she can go home," Alisa answered.

"I don't care, you don't talk to guests that way. Now apologize to her."

"No."

"Alisa…"

Alisa sighed and she looked at Ashley. "I'm sorry," she muttered. Andros rolled his eyes before kissing his daughter's forehead and had her go off to play. Andros looked at Ashley.

"Sorry about that," he told her.

"Oh it's no problem. I did tell her I'd leave when you woke up," she answered.

She stood up and she gathered her stuff. "Ashley," he murmured as he grabbed her hand.

"Yeah," she answered.

Andros smiled at her. "Thank you again," he told her. Ashley hugged him gently.

"I'm here whenever you need me," she assured him.

Ashley kissed his cheek and went to leave. "I'm going to need your help, Ash," he told her before she could leave. Ashley bit her lip and she ran her fingers through her hair. "I mean…to help me with the kids, especially when Lana comes home," he added.

"Andros…I don't know…if I'm the best choice. Can't you ask someone from work? Karone even?" She asked.

"Karone's got her kids to take care of and I can't really trust anyone at work, you're my only option, please, Ashley," he replied.

Ashley sighed. "It's only for a few weeks," he assured her. She rubbed her hands together as she thought about it.

"Okay, only for a few weeks, until things settle," she answered.

Andros nodded. "Maybe I should stay in one of your guest rooms, so that way I don't have to run all the way over here if you need help with Lana," she commented. Andros nodded again.

"You can stay in the room next to Hayden's," he answered.

"I'll go get my things then."

"I hope this doesn't ruin everything else you had planned…"

"Hey."

Ashley walked over and she held his hands. "What's important now is that you and these kids get on the road to recovery okay?" She answered. She kissed his cheek again before leaving.

"She's not staying here," Alisa told him.

Andros looked at his daughter. "She is staying here and you're going to be nice," he answered. Alisa crossed her arms over her chest with a pout. "That won't work," he told her.

"I don't like her," she whined.

Andros sighed and he kneeled in front of her. "Alisa, daddy needs help okay? Since mommy's not here, daddy's going to need all the help he can get to be able to get things back on track okay?" He asked. Alisa stared at the floor. "Hey," he murmured. He lifted her chin up. "I love you, your brother, and your sister very much and I promise no one will ever replace your mother okay?" He assured her. Alisa nodded.

"Okay," she answered.

"Can you be daddy's big helper and be nice to Ashley while she's here?"

"Yeah."

"Good, come here and give me a hug."

Alisa got off the step she was sitting on and she hugged Andros tight. Andros hugged her back and he kissed her cheek. "I love you so much, angel," he murmured. Alisa closed her eyes and she hugged him back.

That night, Ashley was tucking Hayden in. "Teddy," he whimpered. Ashley looked around and she saw the blue teddy bear that wasn't so far away. She picked it up and she handed it to Hayden.

"There you go, that better?" She asked.

Hayden nodded. "Sweet dreams, kiddo," she told him. She pulled the blankets around him and she left the room. The only light shining in the room was the little spaceship nightlight in the corner.

When Ashley left the room, she quietly closed the door behind her and she heard something fall in the extra room down the hall. "What the hell is he doing in there?" She muttered.

She went to the extra room and she saw Andros trying to set the nursery up, she saw that the crib had collapsed. "I don't get it," he muttered. Ashley bit her lip when she saw that he was getting frustrated.

"You've been in this room for hours," she pointed out.

"Well Lana's being sent home tomorrow, Ash," he answered.

"Let me have a look."

Ashley walked over and she looked. "Andros, you forgot a screw," she informed. She pointed at a spot on the crib. "That caused a domino effect," she added. Andros rubbed the back of his neck while Ashley got the crib together. "There we go, now Lana's going to be one happy baby," she commented. Andros smiled slightly. "It's getting late, maybe we should go to bed," she pointed out.

"Yeah, right," he answered.

Ashley smiled as she stood up. "Goodnight, Andros," she told him.

"Night, Ash," he answered.

He watched as Ashley walked down the hall to her room.

Ashley sighed as she changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas. She crawled into bed, propping the pillows up against the headboard as she turned her nightstand light on and started reading a book.

Andros went into his room and he changed into his pajama pants before crawling into bed. He turned the light off and went to go to sleep when he heard the door open. "Daddy?" Alisa called. Andros looked up to see Alisa standing there.

"What is it sweetie?" He asked.

"Can I stay with you?"

Andros smiled slightly. "Sure," he replied. Alisa ran over and she crawled into the bed.

"Ashley doesn't tuck me in like mommy does," she told him.

"How did mommy tuck you in?"

Alisa buried her head into his shoulder. "Mommy sang to me," she replied. Andros sighed and he kissed the top of her head.

"Ashley's trying, just remember she's here to help us," he pointed out.

Alisa nodded her head slowly before falling asleep. Andros held his daughter close to him before falling into a deep sleep with his daughter close to his chest.


	19. Life Goes On

Chapter 19: Life Goes On

Ashley woke up with a gasp when she heard baby Lana screaming in the room next to hers. She got out of bed and she pulled on her robe and went into the nursery.

When she went into the nursery, she carefully picked the tiny baby up into her arms and she sat down on the chair. Lana stopped whimpering when Ashley gave her the bottle. "There you go, little one, don't want to wake everyone up," she commented. Baby Lana just reached up and grabbed Ashley's hand.

"Is she okay?" Andros asked.

Ashley looked up. "Yeah, she's fine," she replied. Andros walked over and he touched the baby's soft cheek. "She's getting stronger everyday, the doctor's impressed of how big she is already," she commented.

"Good," he answered.

Ashley smiled and she looked up at Andros. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked.

"I don't know…" he started.

"Don't worry, you won't hurt her," she assured him.

"Okay…"

Ashley stood up and she carefully set the baby into Andros's arms. "She's so tiny still," he murmured. He sat down and he stared at his daughter. "She looks like her mother…" he trailed off.

"She's beautiful, Andros, she'll grow up beautiful, she'll make a difference in this universe just like Hayden and Alisa," she answered.

Andros smiled slightly and he held Lana's hand. Ashley bit her lip as she looked at the perfect family photo moment right in front of her. Andros closed his eyes for a second before he stood up. "I should go," he muttered. He placed Lana back into her crib and he left the room.

"Andros," Ashley called.

She went after him and grabbed his arm. "You hardly touched Lana since she's been home," she pointed out.

"Ashley don't okay? Just don't," he answered.

"Lana's your daughter."

"I'm well aware of that."

"Then why won't you even see her?"

"Because it hurts too much to look at her knowing she's alive and I'll never see Alana again! I love my daughter dearly but I want my wife back!"

Andros rubbed his forehead. "I want her back, Ash. I'd do anything to have her come back, but I know that I'll never see her again. Damn…I can hardly wake up in the mornings anymore because I know she's not there," he added. Ashley held his hand, but he pulled his hand away. "Don't Ashley…just don't…" he muttered. He went downstairs and headed for the door.

"Andros it's the middle of the night where are you going?" She asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

He grabbed his jacket and he left. Ashley wrapped her arms around herself and she fought the urge to go after him.

Andros walked around outside and he sat down in front of the lake. He sat down and watched as lights reflected off the water. He let out a frustrated sigh and he looked at his wedding right that was still on his left hand. He pushed his loose hair out of his face as he slowly took the ring off and stared at it. "Till death did we part. Well we got that far didn't we?" He muttered. Andros swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "It wasn't supposed to end like this. You weren't supposed to be so young…" he trailed off. He ran his finger alone the sides of the ring. "I can't raise these kids by myself, Alana. I need you," he murmured. Andros closed his eyes for a second. "Why is it when things start going the way I want them to go something screws up and I lose someone close to me? I lost Karone, I lost my parents, I lost Ashley, and now I lost you," he stated. He stood up and he walked over to the lake. "Goodbye Alana. I'll always love you," he murmured. He threw the ring and it landed into the water.

When Andros got back, he saw Ashley asleep on the couch. He bit his tongue as he walked over and he placed a blanket over her. He stroked her short hair and he stared at her for a minute before heading upstairs, checked on the kids, and then he went back to bed.

The next day, Ashley woke up and she saw Hayden staring at her. "Hi!" He greeted. Ashley sat up slightly.

"Hey kiddo," she answered.

Hayden held up some toast. "Want some?" He asked.

"No thank you. Where's your dad?" She asked.

"He's been in baby's room all day playing."

"Your dad?"

"Uh huh."

Ashley got up and she went upstairs.

She went to the nursery and she saw Andros sitting on the floor with Lana laying on her back in front of him gurgling as he held up a toy ship in front of her. "Thought it was too painful to look at her?" She asked. Andros glanced at her before looking back at Lana.

"Lana is the light of my life as well as Hayden and Alisa. Be a shame if I shut them out because of an accident that wasn't even their fault," he replied.

Ashley smiled as she kneeled down next to him on the floor. "Andros…I leave for Earth in a few weeks," she informed. Andros didn't answer for a minute.

"They need you back at NASADA?" He asked.

"No…my brother wants me home for a little while. He's getting married and he wants me to be there."

"Of course, no problem."

Lana gurgled and she kicked her legs a bit, hitting Ashley's knee. "The kids will miss you," he added. Ashley smiled slightly.

"I'll miss them," she answered.

She looked at Andros. "And I'll miss you," she added. She kissed his cheek before getting up and heading to her room.


	20. Falling for her Again

Chapter 20: Falling for her Again

Andros came home from work and he saw Lana asleep in her playpen. A smile came across his face as he walked over and he stroked his daughter's soft cheek. "She's been asleep all afternoon," Ashley commented. Andros glanced at her and Ashley noticed that he was a bit distracted. "You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

Ashley smiled. "You look nice, where are you going?" He asked.

"I have a date tonight," she replied.

Andros suddenly felt something break inside him. "Oh…" he trailed off. Ashley smiled as she grabbed her purse.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in time so I'll be able to get up with Lana," she assured him.

She kissed his cheek before leaving. "Have fun…" he trailed off as he watched her go. He rubbed his hands together and he sat down on the couch.

"Daddy?" Alisa called.

Andros looked up to see his daughter standing there. "Yeah, sweetheart," he answered. Alisa held up a book.

"Can we practice?" She asked.

Andros smiled slightly. "Sure," he replied. He picked her up and set her in his lap.

Later that night, Andros was sitting in the living room when Ashley came in. "Oh…hey…thought you'd be in bed by now," she commented.

"Have a fun time?" He asked.

"The guy was a bit annoying."

Andros stood up. "Needless to say there won't be a second date," she added.

"Ashley…" he started.

"Yeah?"

Andros stared at her in her yellow spaghetti strapped dress and he felt the blush rush to his cheeks. "Andros you okay? You look flushed," she commented.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered.

Ashley reached over to grab her purse when everything fell out. "Great!" She groaned. She bent down to pick up her stuff and Andros helped her and when he looked up he saw that her dress was a little low cut and his cheeks started burning. He helped her put the rest of her stuff in her purse. "Thanks," She told him.

"No problem," he answered.

He helped her stand up. "Andros, are you sure you're okay? You're really flushed. Are you sick?" She asked.

"No, really, I'm fine," he replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Ashley smiled. "Well, goodnight," she told him.

"Night," he answered.

He watched her go and after a few minutes, he went upstairs and headed to the bathroom.

After taking an ice, cold shower, he went to his room, pulled on his pajama pants and flopped down on the bed. "Damn, I'm not that desperate," he muttered. He ran his fingers through his still wet hair and he closed his eyes. He fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Andros groaned, hating that he woke up from the best dream of his life. He got up and went into the bathroom to take yet another cold shower.

Ashley was feeding Lana when Andros came downstairs. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he answered.

"You okay? You look tired."

"I'm fine. I just…didn't sleep very well."

Ashley smiled and she put Lana in her baby swing. "Uh…Ashley…" he started. She looked up.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Um…I was wondering that maybe…you'd like to join me for dinner sometime."

Ashley smiled. "I would love to," she answered. Andros suddenly felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. "When?" She asked.

"When? Um…Saturday?" He answered.

"Sounds good to me."

Alisa was halfway downstairs when she heard Andros ask Ashley out. She felt anger pulse through her veins. "NO!" She shouted. Andros looked up and he saw Alisa run upstairs.

"Alisa…" he started.

"Maybe I should…"

"No. Alisa's my daughter, I'll handle it."

Andros went upstairs after his daughter.

Alisa was sitting on the bed with her bear in her hands. "Alisa?" Andros murmured. Alisa looked at him but then she looked down again.

"I don't want Ashley to be my mommy," she told him.

Andros sat down in front of her. "Sweetheart, what are you talking about?" He asked.

"You asked her to one of the secret mommy and daddy dinners you and mommy used to go on," she replied.

Andros placed his hands on her knees. "Sweetheart. Ashley and I are just going to dinner. That doesn't mean she's going to be your mommy," he answered.

"You like her. You look at her like you did with mommy," She stated.

Andros smiled at his daughter. "Ashley is a special girl, but she can never take the place of your mommy," he assured her. He held her hand. "Now, can daddy have a little fun with Ashley? Please?" He started. He then started tickling her. "Please, please, please," he repeated. Alisa shrieked with laughter.

"Okay, okay, okay," she giggled.

Andros stopped tickling her and he kissed her cheek.

When he came downstairs, he saw Ashley sitting on the couch. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Ashley smiled and stood up. "So…ready to start over again?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me," she replied.

Andros leaned forward and kissed her.


	21. Starting Over

Chapter 21: Starting Over

A couple of years went by and Andros and Ashley were becoming much closer than ever before. Even though Alisa wasn't liking the idea that someone else was in the house yet and she really didn't like it that Hayden and Lana believed that Ashley was their mother, however, Andros always made sure that Alisa knew that he would never forget about Alana.

One night, Andros and Ashley were walking down the street hand in hand. "I'm glad someone was able to watch the kids tonight," he commented. Ashley smiled as she let his hand go and she wrapped her arm around his waist, placing her head on his shoulder. Andros smiled as he kept her close to him. "So, when do you go back to Earth?" He asked. Ashley sighed.

"A couple of days," she replied.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

Ashley smiled slightly. "My brother's wife just had another baby, you're welcome to come," she pointed out.

"I would, but my schedule is packed with meetings," he answered.

"I'll only be gone for a few days. I'll be back before you know it."

"Not soon enough."

Ashley laughed slightly when he kissed her neck. "It'll be three days. I'm sure you can handle the kids by yourself," she assured him. Andros wrapped his arm around her waist as they stopped walking.

"Alisa I can handle," he stated.

Ashley bit her lip when he mentioned Alisa. "What?" He asked.

"She still hates me you know," she replied.

Andros pressed his forehead against the side of her head. "I've done everything I can to get her to like me," she muttered. He kissed her shoulder.

"She's still upset," he answered.

"She's just stubborn like you are."

"Stubborn as I am huh?"

Ashley laughed when he started tickling her. "STOP!" She shouted. She tried running way, but then they both ended up on the ground. Andros straddled her sides and he pinned her arms above her head. "Twenty-nine years old and you still act you're seventeen," She commented.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked.

Ashley smiled as she looked up at him. "Nope, I'd rather you be like this than all old and boring," she replied. Andros kissed her and he ran his hands along her sides. Ashley was able to wrap her arms around his neck and she kissed him back. He pulled back slightly and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

Ashley opened her eyes and she looked up at him. She felt something being slipped onto her finger and she looked down to see that he was placing an engagement ring on her hand. "As long as you don't run out on me again," he added. Ashley laughed slightly through her tears.

"Yes," she answered.

She hugged him tight with tears falling down her face. "Yes," she repeated. Andros hugged her back with a lump in his throat, knowing that everything was falling back into place again.

**(The Next Morning)**

Alisa came downstairs to see Andros and Ashley sitting in the living room, waiting for her. "What did I do?" Alisa asked. Andros shook his head.

"Nothing," he assured her.

Alisa sat down on the couch staring at them. "Alisa, your father and I have something to tell you," Ashley informed.

"What?" Alisa asked.

Andros held Ashley's hand. "Alisa, Ashley and I are getting married," he informed. Alisa felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach.

"No you're not," she insisted.

Ashley nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, we are," she answered. Alisa looked at Andros with anger showing on her face.

"I don't want you to," She answered.

"We're getting married, Alisa. Ashley's going to be part of this family."

"I hate her!"

"Alisa!"

Alisa glared at Andros and got up. "I HATE HER AND I HATE YOU!" She shouted. Then she ran upstairs. Ashley looked over and she saw the heartbroken look on Andros's face.

"I've had it," she muttered.

She got up from her seat and she went upstairs.

Alisa was sitting on her bed just staring at the wall when Ashley came out. "You go down there and apologize to your father," she demanded.

"No," Alisa answered.

"You don't talk to your father like that."

"You're not my mom!"

Ashley grabbed Alisa by her arms. "You listen here young lady. I'm not your mother, but you will respect me. I won't let you talk to me like how you talk to your father do you understand me?" She scolded. Alisa just stared at her. "Do you understand me!?" She snapped.

"Yes!" Alisa snapped back.

"You go apologize to your father."

She let Alisa go and watched as the girl headed downstairs.

That night, Andros and Ashley were lying in bed. "I was thinking…" she started.

"Uh oh," he answered.

Ashley giggled as she rolled so she was on top of him. "Maybe I should take Alisa to Earth with me," She suggested. Andros looked up at her. "So you can take care of Lana and Hayden," she added. Andros smiled and she laughed when he turned over so she was on the bottom.

"Good idea," he answered.

Ashley smiled and he kissed her deeply.


	22. Earth

Chapter 22: Earth

Ashley sighed as she got the rest of Alisa's things on the ship. "Well that's everything," She informed. Andros smiled slightly and he saw Alisa standing there with a pout. "Pout all you want, you're still going," she told her.

"I don't wanna," Alisa whined.

"Well you're gonna," Ashley answered.

She walked over to Andros and she gave him a peck on the lips. "I'll see you in a couple of weeks," she informed.

"Too long," he muttered.

"Aw you poor baby."

She kissed him again and she looked at Alisa. "Say bye to your father," Ashley instructed. Alisa glared at Ashley but the woman stared the child down. Alisa walked over to Andros and she hugged him.

"You be good for Ashley," he instructed.

"Okay."

Andros kissed her cheek. "Love you," he told her.

"Love you too," she answered.

Ashley and Alisa got on the ship and headed to Earth.

**(Earth)**

Alisa looked around when they landed at NASADA. "Looks like home," she muttered. Ashley held onto Alisa's hand and smiled when she saw her family there to greet her.

"Welcome home," Mr. Hammond greeted.

Ashley hugged her father with a smile. "So, what happened to Mr. Right?" Jeff asked. Ashley laughed slightly.

"He's back on KO-35, so instead, I brought his daughter, Alisa," she replied.

Jeff looked at Alisa. "Well, you are a pretty little thing," he commented. Alisa backed away slightly.

"Don't worry, she's here because I thought it was time to teach her a little lesson when it comes to respect for adults," she answered.

"You're not my mom, you don't tell me what to do," Alisa told her.

Ashley turned around and she looked at Alisa. "Maybe, not, but you will listen to me because I'm in charge of you while your dad's not around," she answered. Alisa pouted and she followed Ashley to the car.

**(Ashley's House)**

Alisa looked around when they came inside. "Doesn't look like home," she commented. Ashley pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, things here are different than KO-35," she answered.

Alisa looked around and she saw pictures on the mantle piece. She walked over and she looked at one particular picture that surprised her. She saw that Ashley wasn't in the room so she grabbed the footstool that was on the other side of the room and she dragged it over to the mantle piece. She stood on the footstool and she grabbed the picture. She sat down on the couch. "Daddy…." she trailed off.

The picture was of Andros and Ashley. Andros had his arms wrapped around Ashley's waist and Ashley was leaning against his chest with her hands on his.

Alisa stared at the picture with a quizzical look on her face. "Your daddy never told you that we knew each other before?" She asked. Alisa jumped up and she hid the picture behind her back. "That's one of my favorite pictures of your dad and me," Ashley commented.

"Daddy didn't tell me he knew you before," she answered.

Ashley bit her lip as she took the picture and set it back on the mantle piece. "I'm not surprised. I hurt your daddy really bad," she stated. Alisa stood there confused. "I left some deep scars on him," she murmured.

"I don't see scars on him," Alisa commented.

Ashley shook her head and she kneeled in front of Alisa. "No Alisa. I left scars on your daddy's heart, you're too young to understand, but one day I'll tell you why I hurt your daddy so badly," she answered. Alisa nodded and Ashley looked at the clock. "It's late, you should call your daddy and wish him a good night," she commented. Alisa nodded and went upstairs.

Once Alisa was done talking to Andros, Ashley sat on her bed with the intercom in her hand. "Hey, you okay?" Andros asked. Ashley wiped a stray tear from her face.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Ashley…"

"Andros I'm fine."

Andros gave her a concerned look, but he dropped the subject. "I love you, so much," she murmured. Andros stared at her for a second.

"I love you too," he answered.

Ashley touched the screen but then Lana pulled on Andros's jacket. "Daddy, book," Lana told him. Andros sighed as he picked her up and had her sit on his hip.

"Hey looks on the screen, Lana," Andros told the toddler.

Lana looked at the screen and she waved. "Hi mommy!" She greeted. Ashley smiled as she touched the screen.

"Hey, baby," she answered.

"Look, book!"

"Yeah, daddy going to read you the book?"

"Ah huh."

"Well you better get to bed."

"Kay…night mommy."

"Night sweetheart."

Ashley sighed as she looked at Andros. "See you in a couple of weeks," she commented.

"Yeah, see ya," he answered.

Ashley cut the transmission before laying down and going to sleep after checking on Alisa.


	23. Run Away

Chapter 23: Run Away

Ashley sighed as she watched her niece play with Alisa. "So, how is that rocky relationship with her?" Jeff's wife, Sarah, asked. Ashley played with her engagement ring and she shrugged slightly. "Oh no, you're doing it again," she commented.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"You're second guessing yourself."

"No I'm not."

"Ashley, the last time you stared at your ring like that you ran away the night before your wedding."

Ashley bit her lip and she looked out at Alisa. "I'll never be good enough to her eyes," she murmured.

"She misses her mother, Ashley, it's not you," Sarah answered.

"She thinks I'm taking her mother's place."

"She's seven, put yourself in her place."

Ashley nodded her head slowly.

Alisa looked over at Ashley. "Auntie Ashley's nice," Nora, Ashley's niece, commented. Alisa stared at her and she shook her head.

"My daddy might like her, but I don't," she answered.

"Why not?"

"Because she's taking daddy away."

"Not Auntie Ashley."

"She doesn't care."

"No! Auntie Ashley likes you, she tells mommy and daddy that she likes you. It's you who don't like her."

Alisa glared at Nora before getting up. She waited until Ashley's back was turned before she ran towards the fence. "AUNTIE ASHLEY!" Nora shouted. Ashley looked up and she saw Alisa climbing over the fence.

"ALISA!" She shouted.

She got up and she ran over to the fence to see the young girl running down the street. "Damn it!" She hissed. Alisa ran down the street, trying to get away from Ashley. Ashley climbed over the fence and went after her. "I'm getting too old to be pulling stunts like this," she muttered. She ran after the girl, but Alisa dodged between two parked cars and she was gone. "ALISA! ALISA COME BACK!" Ashley shouted. She stopped and she looked around. "ALISA!" She shouted.

****

(Inside the House)

Ashley bit her lip as the police asked her questions. "What does the child look like?" He asked.

"She's probably about as high as my waist…she has shoulder-length brown hair with light blonde streaks in it, hazel eyes, she's wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a pink t-shirt," She replied.

She rubbed her hands together. "Do you have a picture of her?" The Officer asked.

"Um…yes, yes…" Ashley replied.

She hurried over to her purse and she pulled out the picture of her, Andros, Alisa, Hayden, and Lana. "This is the only picture I have," she informed. She hurried over to the officer, showing him the picture. "She's the one in the middle of me and her father," she answered.

"You're not her mother?" The second officer asked.

"I'm her soon-to-be stepmother…her mother passed away two years ago," she replied.

She jumped when lightning flashed and thunder boomed. "We'll find her, don't worry," The officer assured her. Ashley nodded and she watched them leave. After a minute, she walked over and grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked.

"I'm going to find that girl. Andros gave me one job and that is to not break his heart and to keep his children safe. I screwed it up."

She hurried out of the house and towards her car.

Ashley parked her car near a curb in the city and she got out of her car. "ALISA! ALISA!" She shouted. She ran through the rain trying to find her. "Come on, talk to me baby," she whispered. Ashley pushed her wet hair out of her face and she saw a figure running towards the park. "ALISA!" She called.

She ran into the park and she looked around. The thunder crashed and she felt her heart jolt with the fear of never finding Alisa. "ALISA! TALK TO ME!" She shouted. Tears fell down her face and she saw a figure crouched under a bench. "Alisa…" she trailed off. She ran over and she saw that it was Alisa. "Alisa…" she murmured. The girl coughed and Ashley picked her up. "Hang onto me baby, we're going home," she informed.

****

(Ashley's Apartment)

Ashley bit her lip as she put Alisa into her pajamas and she quickly put the girl into the bed and wrapped her up in blankets. "Let me check your temperature," she insisted. Alisa coughed and Ashley stuck the thermometer into her mouth.

After a couple of minutes, Ashley took the thermometer from her mouth. "100!" She exclaimed. Alisa coughed and groaned slightly. "Easy, baby," she murmured. She dabbed her forehead and then her intercom went off. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey," Andros greeted.

Ashley let out a sigh. "Hey," she answered. Andros stared at her.

"You okay?" He asked.

Ashley bit her lip and she told him what happened. "She ran away!?" He exclaimed.

"Andros, we found her," she answered.

"Is she alright?"

"She's sick."

"How bad?"

"100 temperature."

"Damn it!"

"She'll be fine."

"I'm going to get Lana and Hayden. We'll be there shortly."

"Andros…"

"We're coming."

Ashley sighed and she walked back over to Alisa. "Don't worry, baby, your daddy's coming," she murmured.


	24. Taking Care

Chapter 24: Taking Care

Alisa's fever had broken to their relief. However, Andros kept constant watch over her with Ashley beside him.

One night, Ashley was heading down the hall to Alisa's room when she heard Andros talking to the sleeping child. "You know, when you were just a tiny infant, you cried constantly the first week we brought you home…" he started. He stroked his daughter's face. A lump formed in his throat. "I love you, very, very much Alisa, very much," he murmured. He kissed her cheek. "Sweetheart, I know the past two years you think I've been trying to replace your mom, but that's not true sweetheart. I loved your mommy very much too. I didn't want to lose her, but when we did, Ashley was there to put our lives back together. I want you to at least like Ashley, because she loves you just as much as I do. Even though she's not your mommy, Ashley loves you so much that she has been trying so hard to get you to at least like her," he explained.

Ashley felt tears press against her eyes as she listened to what Andros said. She walked away from the room and went outside.

****

(The Beach)

Ashley walked over to the beach and she collapsed to the sand with her arms wrapped around herself. She lowered her head and cried.

****

(The House)

Andros walked around the house trying to find Ashley. "Hayden, where's mommy?" He asked.

"She went to the beach," he replied.

Andros rubbed his forehead as he grabbed the phone and called Cassie to see if she could watch the kids.

****

(The Beach)

Andros came to the beach and saw Ashley on the ground crying. "Ashley…" he called. He walked over and kneeled beside her. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. Ashley wiped the tears from her face.

"She'll never like me, Andros. No matter how hard I try, no matter what I do, she'll never ever like me. I try so hard and it's killing me because I know that she thinks that I'm going to be like those evil stepmothers from the fairy tales!" She explained.

Andros wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head. "It's unfair you know. Lana and Hayden love me only because they think I'm their mother. We're lying to them, Andros, how can we do that to them?" She asked.

"Ashley, listen to me," he replied.

He had her look at him. "Lana and Hayden love you because you're the greatest thing that ever happened to them. They don't love you just because they think you're their mother. They love you because you take care of them, you love them just as much as they love you. You are the only mother they know of," he explained.

"But Alana…" she started.

"Ashley, we will tell them the truth when they are old enough to understand. We're being their parents."

Andros pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you, I love these kids. I'll do anything for any of you, just as long as you're happy," he added. Ashley laced his fingers with hers. "Alisa just needs time. She just needs more time," he murmured. Ashley bit her lip. "But that won't stop me from loving you, Ashley," he added. Ashley smiled slightly and Andros kissed her gently.


	25. Final Day

Chapter 25: The Final Day

Andros took a deep breath as he fixed his tie to his tuxedo. Zhane stood behind him. "Ready to do this again?" He asked. Andros smiled slightly.

"Been waiting for this day with Ashley for a long time," he replied.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Alisa came in. "Hey, sweetheart," he greeted. He turned around with a smile.

"Hi, daddy," she answered.

Andros smiled at his daughter. "You look beautiful. Are your sister and brother ready too?" He asked. Alisa nodded. "Zhane could you leave Alisa and me alone for a minute?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure," Zhane replied.

Andros picked Alisa up and set her on the table that was in there. "Sweetheart, I know you and Ashley haven't gotten along…" he started.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll be good," she answered.

Andros stroked his daughter's cheek and kissed her forehead. "Daddy loves you, you know that right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I love you too daddy," she replied.

Andros hugged her before setting her on the floor.

****

(Ashley's Room)

Ashley bit her lip as Cassie tied the strings on the back of her dress. "Could you pick any fancier gown?" Cassie teased.

"Thing almost cost me a fortune…Hey! Not so tight, Cass, I need to at least breathe," she insisted.

Cassie laughed. "You look pretty, mommy," Lana commented. Ashley smiled at Lana, picking her up.

"Thank you sweetheart," she murmured.

Cassie smiled. "You ready?" She asked. Ashley rubbed her forehead and nodded.

"Yeah," she replied.

****

(The Church)

Andros stood at the altar. The whole church was lit up with candles, giving it a beautiful glow. Surrounding the bottom of the candles were white roses and lilies. The roses and lilies were tied together with red and yellow ribbons.

He let out a deep breath and fixed his jacket. He smiled when he saw Lana, Alisa, and Hayden coming down the aisle. Hayden was in between his sisters while the two girls dropped red and yellow flower petals. Hayden was holding the pillow with the rings.

After the three children, TJ and Cassie, Carlos and his date, Zhane and his date, and Leo and Karone came down the aisle. Andros smiled at Karone right before Ashley came down the aisle. She took his breath away, with the candles lighting up the church, she looked like an angel. Ashley felt tears press against her eyes when she saw Andros, standing there waiting for her. She handed her bouquet over to Cassie and held Andros's hands.

During the ceremony, Andros felt his hands shake when it came time for the vows. "The bride would like to recite her own vows. Ashley…" the priest informed. Ashley smiled as she held onto Andros's hands.

"Well…years of waiting and we're finally here. I don't really know what to say really. But what I can say is that I have loved you from the moment I saw you. When you first de-morphed, showing us your true form, I had fallen hard for you. Just looking into your handsome face made me realize that I was meant for you. You are my shield. Whenever you touch me, my knees go weak. When you kiss me, I feel like I'm floating on air. You're my everything and I'm so glad that I got this second chance with you. I love you," she explained.

Andros smiled as he gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "The groom would like to recite his own vows. Andros…" the priest informed.

"Ashley…for the past three months I have tried and tried again to come up with the right words to say, but I haven't been able to. All I can come up with is this. When I see you, my whole world stands still. When you speak, my heart thumps against my chest. When I kiss you, everything is alright in the universe. Some say that I have saved your life so many times in battle, but that's not true. Because truthfully Ashley you have saved my life more times than anyone can count. I love you," he murmured.

Ashley swallowed the lump in her throat as the rings were present. Ashley took a deep breath as Andros took one of the rings and slipped it onto Ashley's finger. "I, Andros, take you, Ashley, to be my wife. I will love, honor, and cherish you for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do us part," he vowed. Ashley took a deep breath as she took the other ring and slipped it over Andros's finger.

"I, Ashley, take you, Andros, to be my husband. I will love, honor, and obey you for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do us part," she vowed.

The priest smiled at the two of them. "By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Andros didn't need to be told twice, he took the veil from Ashley's face and kissed her deeply. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

****

(The Reception)

Ashley had removed her veil and the tiara it was attached to. Andros had removed his jacket and tie and had undone a few buttons on his shirt. Everyone was out on the dance floor dancing and having fun. Ashley laughed when he took her by the hand and spun her around. Alisa walked over and pulled on Ashley's dress. "Ashley," she murmured. Ashley looked down at Alisa and let Andros's hand go. "I'm sorry," she told her. Ashley smiled as she picked Alisa up and kissed her forehead. Alisa hugged her. "Forgive me?" She asked. Ashley bit her lip as she ran circles over the girl's back.

"Nothing to forgive, sweetie," she replied.

She kissed Alisa's cheek. "Nothing to forgive," she repeated. Andros smiled as he hugged both Alisa and Ashley.


	26. Long Hours

Chapter 26: Long Hours

Ashley sighed as she leaned back against the wall of the hospital. "I'm telling you, Andros, this kid is punishing me," she commented. Andros chuckled slightly and kissed her forehead.

"The baby's not punishing you," he answered.

"Andros, I have been in labor for thirteen hours…forty-six minutes….and thirty seconds! This baby is punishing me!" She snapped.

"Keeping track are we?" He asked.

"It's either that or I count the tiles on the ceiling."

She hissed when another contraction hit her. "Why is this taking so long!?" She hissed.

"It'll be over soon," he answered.

"Yeah sure. Until then I'll go back and recount the 50 tiles on the ceiling until a nurse comes in then I can throw an ice chip at her."

Andros kissed the top of her hand as she just stared at the ceiling. "This is the worse pain I have ever felt ever," she muttered.

"Well we have offered you epidurals," the nurse commented when she came in.

"Then that means I'd have to sit up so you can stick a huge damn needle in my back. No thanks."

The nurse sighed and Ashley threw a few ice chips at her. Andros grabbed her hand before she could throw another one when the nurse turned around. "Don't worry about it, General, she's not the first pregnant woman to throw ice chips at me during childbirth," she commented. Andros ran circles over the palm of Ashley's hand.

"_God knows how many Alana threw at the nurses when Alisa was born_," he thought.

The nurse walked over and checked Ashley. "Just about there," she informed.

"Oh goody, more waiting," Ashley muttered.

The nurse left and Ashley fell back against the pillow. "I'm bored," she added. Andros laughed and kissed her briefly. "No way! Nuh uh, that's how you got me in trouble in the first place," she told him.

"Didn't hear any complains at the time," he answered.

"Shut up."

She rolled onto he side. Andros sat next to her and stroked her hair. "Where are the kids?" She asked.

"With Leo and Karone," he replied.

Ashley smiled slightly, Andros laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm scared," she confessed. He looked down at her.

"How come?" He asked.

"What if something happens? I mean what if…"

"Nothing's going to happen."

Andros kissed her forehead. "What happened with Alana was an accident. The doctors weren't paying attention," he murmured. Ashley laced her fingers with his. "But I made sure we had the best doctor so that didn't happen again, because I wouldn't live without you," he added. She buried her head into his chest and let out a sigh.

"I love you," she murmured.

He wrapped his arms around her, ran circles over her back, and kissed her hair. "I love you too," he answered. Andros closed his eyes and kept rubbing circles into her back. "More than you'll ever know," he added.

****

(Two Hours Later)

Ashley took a deep breath when they were finally in the delivery room. "Okay, Ashley, when you feel another contraction, I need you to push as hard as you can," the doctor instructed. She nodded her head slowly and held onto Andros's hand. Ashley took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. The doctor counted up to ten and Ashley gasped after letting go of her breath. "I see the top of the baby's head, Ashley, you're so close," she informed.

"I'm too tired," Ashley answered.

"You're so close, Ashley, you have to," Andros told her.

Ashley bit her lip and closed her eyes tight as she pushed again, this time her nails digging into Andros's hand.

A few minutes later, a baby's scream could be heard. "We have a beautiful baby boy," the doctor announced. Ashley smiled and Andros let her go as the doctor walked back over to him with the baby wrapped up in a blue blanket. "A very beautiful baby," she commented. Andros held the infant's hand and looked over at Ashley.

"He's beautiful, Ash," he commented.

He walked over and sat next to her. Ashley felt tears press against her eyes as she held her son for the first time. "He's so small," she murmured. She leaned against Andros with a sigh. The baby had stopped crying and had curled up against Ashley's chest.

****

(Waiting Room)

Everyone stood up when Andros came out. "Well?" TJ asked.

"It's a boy. Both mom and the baby are fine," he replied.

Cassie got up and hugged Andros. "But she is okay?" Carlos asked.

"She's fine. Just exhausted," Andros replied.

"And the baby's okay?" Zhane asked.

"Baby's fine."

Cassie let Andros go. "Can we see her?" She asked.

"You guys might want to come back tomorrow. She's asleep right now," He replied.

"Did you guys pick a name yet?" Carlos asked.

Andros nodded with a smile. "His name is Daniel Jay Karovan," he replied. The others smiled and after a little while, they left the hospital.

Andros walked back toward Ashley's room when he stopped by the nursery. He looked into the window and smiled to see his son asleep with a pacifier in his mouth. He was surprised the baby could sleep at all with all the screaming babies in the room with him. He felt like he was the luckiest man in the universe, he had everything he wanted. He was married to his long time love and had four great kids. He left the nursery and went back to Ashley's room.

Ashley was fast asleep when he came in. He took off his boots and laid down next to her in the bed. She turned over and buried her head into his shoulder. Andros wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I love you," he whispered. Then he fell into a deep sleep.

****

(Preview to the Next Story)

****

_Ashley bit her lip as she led Carlos to her house. "Nice place," he commented. She smiled slightly._

"Thanks," she answered.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She opened the door and went inside. "Mom…mom I'm home," she called. She heard gurgling coming from a crib on the other side of the room and smiled. "Hey sweetheart," she murmured. She picked the year-old infant up. "Were you good for grandma today?" She asked.

"_Grandma?" Carlos asked._

Ashley nodded. "Carlos, this is my daughter," she replied.

Title: Secret Pasts

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: M

This story is due: June 28, 2007


End file.
